


Dilemma.

by peonymangoes



Series: Heaven on earth... brought to you by demons. [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Choking, Church Sex, Classroom Sex, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Coming In Pants, Crossdressing, Crossdressing without feminisation, Deepthroating, Developing Relationship, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Doyoung is literally mentioned like once, Exhibitionism, Face-Fucking, Feelings, Felching, Finger Sucking, First Time, Frottage, Grim reaper johnny, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Hotel Sex, Jealousy, Kink Discovery, M/M, Messy, Mirror Sex, Mutual Masturbation, Neck Kissing, Porn With Plot, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Tattoos, Uhh its like 2 am ill think of better tags ltr bye, cumslut jaehyun ehehe, i guess? Idk read and find out ;), inappropriate use of lipstick, just a little sprinkle, switchy dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:14:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23612119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peonymangoes/pseuds/peonymangoes
Summary: Kim Jungwoo has a dilemma and it begins and ends with Jaehyun, the incubus that sucked the life right out of him. (Literally)
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Jungwoo, Moon Taeil/Nakamoto Yuta
Series: Heaven on earth... brought to you by demons. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911331
Comments: 34
Kudos: 189





	1. Dilemma

**Author's Note:**

> Uh... yeah... no thoughts head empty only jaewoo...
> 
> Anyways I’ve been really into jaewoo lately so enjoy the whims and creations of my very messed up imagination ;)

Kim Jungwoo had always been special. Not because he was extraordinarily smart or gifted at anything nor was he extraordinarily dim, but because he had a certain penchant for sniffing out the paranormal and supernatural. 

Call it a blessing or a curse but all his life, Jungwoo was able to see all sorts of crazy creatures that nobody else could. He has seen ghosts, the undead, some minor, mostly forgotten gods and even in some extreme cases, demons. 

So because of this strange ability of his, Jungwoo is able to save himself and others from situations that could have gone awry. One example would be when Jungwoo was still in high school and he had a school camp to attend, far away in some hills. When he got there, he realised why it had been so cheap (the heads of his school were all cheap bastards) - there were ghosts everywhere. 

This was bad, Jungwoo had thought. None of his classmates really knew of his ability. At least, not since primary school where he had been totally isolated and labelled as a freak by his classmates. It wasn’t even Jungwoo’s fault, he saw a little boy his age that he thought was being ignored by everybody and tried befriending him, only to find out he was the only one that could see him. 

All of Jungwoo’s classmates thought that he was crazy and slowly left him so when he reached secondary school, he hid his ability as best as he could. He ignored all the ghosts and ghouls around him and only dealt with them in secret. 

Most of the time, the creatures weren’t too bad, not having much malice in them. Ghosts were the most common, with minor deities surprisingly coming in second and ghouls coming in third. The rest were anything and everything. The only malicious spirits he’s had to deal with were unhappy ghosts and ghouls and those were experiences that made him never want to go near a graveyard ever again. 

So back to the story at hand, Jungwoo had a school camp to attend and there were ghosts covering every sauare inch of the compound. Obviously nobody else could see it but they still joked about how it was creepy and haunted. 

“You don’t actually know what’s here! Quit joking!” Jungwoo snapped. He didn’t want to anger any of the ghosts, just incase one of them might be evil. One evil ghost is way worse than a hundred normal ghosts. 

His classmates only laughed at him and poked fun of him being scared. All Jungwoo could do was put up with it. You may be thinking, what exactly did Jungwoo do to save the day and his classmates from about a thousand ghosts? Did he use some special powers? Did he hunt them down and annihilated them all like the ghostbusters or someone else super cool? 

The answer was - no. Jungwoo’s incredible presence was enough to keep the ghosts at bay. Ghosts weren’t stupid, they could sense something was wrong once Jungwoo stepped in, they could tell something was eerily wrong with this kid. If they had been evil spirits they would have attacked him but because they weren’t, the ghosts behaved themselves while Jungwoo was there. Ghosts were absolutely terrified of humans that could see them, is what Jungwoo had found out. They didn’t know what else these special humans were capable of and they didn’t dare find out. 

Jungwoo managed to express his gratitude to the ghosts for behaving so well with a thanks their direction which made both the spirits and his classmates look at him weirdly. 

So because of this, when a ghost or any other non-human creature tries doing anything to him or his surroundings, Jungwoo already knows and is well prepared to counterattack. 

Which is why he is also currently facing a dilemma. 

It had all started on the first day of university. Jungwoo had just gotten in the university of his dreams and he was overjoyed. And then he met Jung Jaehyun and he questioned why he thought he would be able to have a normal life in university. 

Jung Jaehyun was a case he had only barely had a glimpse of once before. Jung Jaehyun was an incubus. In other words, he was a soul sucking demon that fed on the pleasure of humans and out of all people, all of the people in the world, Jungwoo had been Jaehyun’s victim of choice. 

On one hand, Jungwoo didn’t blame him. Jungwoo had heard from others that he did have a strange but powerful energy, a rather interesting but strong presence that the paranormal and the supernatural could pick up on - in other words, those creatures, including Jaehyun could tell that he wasn’t like the rest, and Jaehyun was probably attracted to that. 

Jungwoo wasn’t sure why exactly Jaehyun had tried going after him, but it’s the best plausible reason, it was the same reason as the incubus he met last time had revealed. 

-

It was about a year ago, Jungwoo had just finished hanging out with his friends and he stopped by a convenience store to buy candy. Then a flashy man appeared near him when he walked out and immediately Jungwoo could tell something was off about him. 

“Hey don’t run away pretty, weren’t you in the club just now?” 

The whites of his eyes were yellowish, almost undetectable and Jungwoo could tell he was wearing contact lenses. A sign that the man could most probably be a demon, he wasn’t just a regular human, or else Jungwoo wouldn’t sense anything. 

“Stick out your tongue.” 

The man stops rubbing Jungwoo’s shoulders and stills his attempts to get close to Jungwoo. 

“What?” 

Jungwoo only smiles, as innocently as he can. “Stick out your tongue.” 

This would be the tell tale sign for Jungwoo to identify the creature talking to him. 

“How can you te-“ 

Jungwoo holds onto his face and sees a familiar forked tongue. This man was some sort of demon. 

“Get away from me. Right now.” 

“No no, you don’t understand. I know you’re clever but I’m not gonna eat you. I’m an incubus, just let me fuck you, make you feel pleasu- OW!!” 

The man leaps away from Jungwoo at once and gawks at him and his spray bottle. 

“Is that..?” 

Jungwoo still smiles. “Yes it’s holy water. Now please don’t come near me or I’ll spray it again.” 

“Okay sure.” The demon shrugs. “But just so you know, you’ve got one hefty soul. Your power and energy is gonna attract all sorts of things.”

Jungwoo doesn’t say anything else, he just waits for the demon to go away. The demon gets the memo, gives Jungwoo a few pats on the shoulder. “Well if you ever need anything I’m Nakamoto Yuta. Call me if you ever feel like having a good time.” He winks and walks away, probably to search for another victim. 

Jungwoo rushed home after that. He had some research to do. 

-

Now back to the real problem. Jaehyun. Their first meeting had been rather awkward... but also rather hot (and shameful for Jungwoo) 

With so many people inside the small room, Jungwoo could barely tell something wasn’t right until it was too late. Jaehyun walks over, hands slamming onto his desk and looming over Jungwoo. 

Jaehyun was strikingly handsome. He had dark quaffed hair and bright eyes. He was tall and looked strong and built. He was just conventionally attractive, the kind that would garner attention from anybody. 

Jungwoo has grown quick over the years, the first thing he does whenever someone new comes along is to analyse them, preparing his next move against them. Jungwoo thinks he’s crazy sometimes but better safe than sorry right? 

Jungwoo notices the contacts on his eyes and he notices something black and inked on Jaehyun’s neck peeking slightly above his turtleneck. The fact that he was wearing a turtleneck was already suspicious. Who the hell wears turtlenecks without the intent to hide something. 

“Hey.” Jaehyun says. “I’m Jaehyun, what’s up?” 

Jungwoo doesn’t like this but he still smiles, trying his best not to seem hostile. From what he’s seen and been through, non human creatures seemed more comfortable being themselves around humans that already knew their nature. 

“I’m leaving.” 

“No wait. You’re that really powerful human right? The one which would give a demon years worth of energy if he consumed you?” 

“I’m the what?” Jungwoo’s jaw drops. Only one person could have spread that information - that incubus from god knows how long ago. What the hell kind of information was that scum spreading of him?

“The human with a really powerful soul? I mean if it’s not you then just forget that this conversation happened and that I exist.” 

“Uh yeah I’m not. I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

“Oh... okay then no worries, damn this sucks I even managed to sneak into this damn building for that guy.” 

“What’s so special about this guy?” Jungwoo needed information now. 

“Who cares? You don’t need to know anything... but... Hey wait a second! Do you even know what I’m talking about?” 

Jungwoo blinks at Jaehyun. It does seem weird that a human knows all about the random quirks of the paranormal and otherworldly. 

“Whatever.” Jaehyun shrugs. “Bye dude.” 

“Good luck finding him!” Jungwoo beams, wanting Jaehyun to leave. Like, right now.

Just as Jaehyun’s about to open the door knob and he lets out a deep breath of relief, he hears the door lock click shut instead. Jungwoo tilts his head up and Jaehyun is already down the stairs and right in his face. 

“Do you take me as some kind of idiot?” 

Jungwoo leans back, trying to get away. Looks like the incubus was clever, they tended to be anyway. 

“Hey! I’m talking to you!” 

Jungwoo lifts his arms and wraps them around Jaehyun’s neck. “Are you going to eat me now?” He whispers, pulling Jaehyun down. 

“Woah woah, hold on- are you affected already?” 

“Affected?” Jungwoo questions, eyes wide and curious. 

Jaehyun smirks to himself, looking awfully smug. “Oh then it’s nothing, you’re just particularly easy.” 

Jungwoo also smiles to himself. He avoided the incubus from working too hard to seduce him. Jungwoo couldn’t quite tell you what it was either but incubus were designed to seduce humans, they did something, that made them irresistible. Just some weird incubus biology Jungwoo doesn’t know, the internet and books from the library can’t tell him everything. 

Jungwoo snakes a hand through Jaehyun’s hair and pulls him back. Something flashes across Jaehyun’s eyes for a moment. 

“Hey what’s going on angel?” Jaehyun grins, a hand still tightly gripping onto his hair. Jungwoo likes the pet name and he likes holding Jaehyun back like this. This was both crazy and wrong. 

Jaehyun doesn’t move his hand but he tries leaning into Jungwoo. “What’s the hold up? This energy radiating from you is making me hungry.” Jaehyun licks his lips, showing off his forked tongue and something hot and heavy coils in his gut. 

Jungwoo feels his cheeks heat up. Is he really about to do this? Yeah, he’s going to fuck an incubus, a person he’s just met. University is going just peachy isn’t it? 

The hand in Jaehyun’s hair tightens and Jungwoo pulls him in and finally kisses him and Jaehyun wears a simper against his lips. Jaehyun’s lips are soft and Jungwoo surprises himself when he’s the one that swipes a tongue on Jaehyun’s bottom lip, vying for entry. He complies, opening his mouth and gasping at the force Jungwoo kisses him. 

Jungwoo turns his chair around and gives Jaehyun better access, his hands resting gently on his sides. Jaehyun slips his tongue into his mouth and Jungwoo makes a sound of surprise. His forked tongue is strange but it pleases him. 

“I feed on your ecstasy so make sure you enjoy yourself.” Jaehyun whispers against his ear, voice hoarse and without warning he nips lightly on it, making tingles run down his spine. “Ah yes, just like that? You felt it right? Whatever you feel I feel.” 

Jungwoo’s mind is still on Jaehyun’s forked tongue. Then he has an idea. 

“Hey, Jaehyun.” 

“Hm?” Jaehyun begins to trail kisses down Jungwoo’s neck, teeth grazing against his skin. 

“Get on your knees.” 

“What?” 

Jungwoo just gives out a little huff of breath. Then he delicately places his hands onto Jaehyun’s shoulders, holds them and then he pushes the incubus down onto the floor. 

Jaehyun slams onto the floor roughly. “Hey what are y-“ 

Jungwoo doesn’t let Jaehyun speak, he grabs ahold of his soft hair again and pulls him toward his crotch. “You need my semen for energy right?”

“Yeah pretty much. What are you insinuating?” Jaehyun looks overconfident, he starts mouthing Jungwoo through his jeans and whether it’s the thrill, the nerves or excitement - it makes Jungwoo shake. 

“You should... suck...” Jungwoo whines. “No, I can’t do this!” 

“Hey, hey you’re doing fine. All you want is a blowjob isn’t it? I can do that.” 

Jungwoo loosens the grip in Jaehyun’s hair but he still runs his fingers through it. Jaehyun lets out a pleasant hum from the feeling. 

“Yeah, but what do I get out of it?” 

“Uh, like the best blowjob of your life. I’m like, made for this.”

Jungwoo just smiles back at him, cheeks flushed. “Then prove it.” 

Jaehyun eyes shine with lust and a glimmer of danger. “Trust me, I will.” 

Jaehyun moves to pull down his jeans but Jungwoo stops him. Jaehyun chuckles nervously when Jungwoo grips onto his hand tightly. “Hey I’m a demon and even I’m scared if that look in your eyes.” 

Jungwoo has a fun idea. “Don’t use your hands.” 

“What?” 

“It’ll make me feel ecstasy if you do it without your hands.” 

Jaehyun was starving in terms of energy, he’ll listen. Jaehyun lets his arms slump to his sides and he pulls down Jungwoo’s zip with his teeth instead. It makes something in Jungwoo’s gut churn. Jaehyun does the same to his underwear, still obediently using his mouth and Jungwoo wants more. 

Jungwoo uses both hands to hold onto Jaehyun’s hair and suprisingly he doesn’t fight back. Jaehyun’s eyes are glazed over with lust, accepting the fact that they were acting on Jungwoo’s whims. 

Jungwoo was half hard and with the way things were going, he was only going to get more turned on. Jaehyun starts by sucking the head, tongue resting on the tip and Jungwoo gasps, fingers gripping tightly against locks of dark hair. 

Jaehyun sinks down, tongue still playing with his cock and Jungwoo lets out little moans and pants, still holding Jaehyun by the hair. Then Jaehyun moves up but Jungwoo restricts him, making him sputter and choke. Jaehyun’s hands still don’t move, in fact, Jaehyun doesn’t move at all, letting Jungwoo direct him. 

Jungwoo finally lets go and Jaehyun gasps for breath, but not for long because Jungwoo shoves him back down onto his cock again and Jaehyun moans around it, making Jungwoo tremble under him. Jaehyun’s surprisingly pliant under Jungwoo and the power, the control and the excitement all goes to Jungwoo’s head and it makes him dizzy and airy, but in the most pleasant way possible. Jungwoo lifts his foot and places it on Jaehyun’s thigh, he doesn’t plan on doing anything with it, he just wants to show of power to be there. 

Jaehyun starts choking and gagging again so Jungwoo lets him up for air. Jaehyun truly looks like a mess - there’s drool running down his chin, he’s flushed bright pink and his eyes are watery and still twinkling with lust and delight. 

When Jungwoo grips onto his hair and pulls, Jaehyun moans, voice smooth and cracked at the same time. 

“Do you like this?” Jungwoo asks, tilting Jaehyun’s face up to meet his. 

Jaehyun scoffs. “No, you like this.” 

Jungwoo stuffs Jaehyun down again. “Talk nicely~ or I might just walk away and leave you hungry~” 

Jaehyun struggles for a moment, seeming like he has something to say. The way his throat seems to tighten around him sends a rush throughout his body. Then Jungwoo thrusts his hips up and Jaehyun rips himself away, coughing violently, spit trailing from his mouth. 

Jungwoo has one hand in his hair and the on his face, wrapped around his jugular and he pulls him back in. “You look so pretty Jaehyun.” 

“You’re a bastard.” Jaehyun snaps. Jungwoo responds by thrusting up into his mouth again and not letting him up. They both knew he was strong enough to take it. Jaehyun moans and gags around Jungwoo’s dick and every vibration and sound goes straight through him, it makes tingles run down his spine and it brings a smile to his face. Jungwoo never thought that he’d be into this. 

Jungwoo starts moving quicker once he feels Jaehyun’s throat relax. Jaehyun grows even more limp and pliant below him and gurgles as Jungwoo keeps fucking into his mouth, drool and tears running down his face. 

Jaehyun looks completely ruined and Jungwoo likes it. Then Jaehyun starts moving his tongue against his tip and anywhere else he can and it all becomes too much for Jungwoo. 

“Ah, ah, I’m gonna-“ Jungwoo starts moaning and gasping a little louder and his breath starts to hitch. Jaehyun starts hollowing his cheeks more, desperate for Jungwoo to come. Oh, that thought was hot. 

Jungwoo doesn’t care where he foot lands on when he kicks forward, fingers gripping Jaehyun’s hair so tightly his knuckles are white. He thinks his eyes roll back when he comes into Jaehyun’s mouth, his breath growing heavy. 

Finally, Jungwoo lets go of Jaehyun and he pulls away, face still wet with spit and come, some of it dripping onto Jaehyun’s pants. Jungwoo is quick to reach down with his fingers and scoop it up. “Open up Jaehyun~ eat it.” 

Jaehyun, still weary and fucked out just parts his lips and lets Jungwoo fuck his fingers in his mouth, forked tongue licking inbetween his fingers and - oh my god, seeing Jaehyun do that just sets something off in him. 

Jungwoo slowly pulls his fingers away. “Are you okay Jaehyun? I didn’t hurt you too much right?” 

Jaehyun just chuckles. “Nope. Not at all, I’m built for this remember? Thanks for the boost buddy but I’m gonna go now. I’ll come by the next time I’m low on energy.” 

“Do you not need help? I didn’t get to... um... help you out...” 

Jaehyun stops and he blushes. He slumps a little. “Well, about that... while you were busy enjoying yourself busting a nut, you kicked me in the dick.” 

“And that was it? You-“ 

“Yes I came! Bye!” 

Jaehyun doesn’t let Jungwoo talk to him anymore, he’s up the stairs in a flash and out of the door even quicker. 

And now to the matter at hand, Jungwoo was currently facing a dilemma because he really, really wanted to see Jaehyun again (even though it had only been about a week) but he was also extremely cautious. It was dangerous - messing around with demons like this and Jungwoo figures that craving Jaehyun was only the least of what the demon could do to him. 

Whatever. Jungwoo wants to do some detailed research on mermaids and sirens since he’ll be going to the beach soon and he does not want trouble while he’s in unfamiliar waters. (Literally) 

Soon, Jaehyun is forgotten as Jungwoo starts reading up on folklore, myths and reported sightings. 

-


	2. Corruption?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungwoo and Jaehyun meet again in his hometown’s church.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I officially don’t know what I’m doing. But i changed my mind and felt like I didn’t like the series being separate so I decided to step my pussy up and just make this one, single, multi chaptered work. I’m such a fickle I know, I’m so frustrating! 
> 
> So idk if anybody else has seen this already but eh, it’s here. Read if you want to i guess. (Please read) 
> 
> Chapter 3 is currently a wip and it’ll be ready pretty soon so :D

Jungwoo had never been big on going to church. His family usually just went on sundays and now since he and his sister were all grown up and away from home, church was almost non existent. But once little Jungwoo found out that ghosts and demons dislike churches, he’s gone there a decent amount.

Now, with him living in a big city and attending university, he doesn’t have the time nor the motivation to go anyway. He’s thought about it, but Jungwoo would much rather stay at home after a long day.

Still, he doesn’t know why exactly demons and ghosts hate churches. Maybe it’s something to do with crucifixes, maybe it’s something to do holiness and sacredness of the house of god but all the paranormal and the supernatural hated being in there and everything about church. Which is also why Jungwoo liked going there, especially as a child - he felt safe knowing the chances of encountering something otherworldly dwindled significantly in a church.

However, Jungwoo was a fool for thinking all his problems would go away after retreating to a church. Like that one time when he was about twelve years old and he went to church on a normal sunday morning and he sat behind some random lady. To this day, Jungwoo still doesn’t know who this lady was, all he remembers is that the lady had such an ugly, demonic face protruding out through the back of her head, all wrinkled and malicious with a large set of horns and bright yellow eyes.

Nobody else seemed to notice the horrible face and his mother even complimented to his father about how nicely the lady infront of them had done her hair back, with shiny golden pins and pearly, pink flowers. Too bad for Jungwoo all he could see was the monstrosity that was now sneering at him, mouth gnarly with yellow tinted fangs and eyes that pierced into him.

A normal twelve year old might have shit themselves right there and then, but Jungwoo was different. However, he was also gravely unprepared for a situation like this.

At the end of their town, there was a thick, heavy forest, which was dense and hilly and was always colder than the rest of the town. In the middle was a small temple, decorated with a few small shrines and a small pond and water fountain. There were always two koi fishes and two turtles in that pond. It took a while to get there and it seemed very deserted, as if nobody else knew of it. Jungwoo knew of it because he had stumbled across the temple while trying to run away from a ghost.

Inside lived an elderly priest, who wore big, red beads and walked using a stick. He always gave Jungwoo old homemade candy, stories about the past and methods of defending himself of spirits. The old man could sense Jungwoo was special too.

He gave Jungwoo a plethora of charms and cards and ornaments. He told Jungwoo of chants to deter spirits and signs that to warn of whether somebody was not human. He really liked this old man but when Jungwoo was almost sixteen, he went looking for the old man and the temple, only to find both missing. As if they had disappeared into thin air. Jungwoo spent hours looking for them and spent days afterward scouring the whole forest for them. He made across the entire woods and into the next town over by foot and still saw no sign of them. It had driven him wild but even now, Jungwoo still thinks of that old man, the only source of research he had before he got his laptop.

But in this moment, Jungwoo is twelve, face unprepared with a demon right in his face and scared stiff. All he has is a small charm in his pocket. He’s encounterd an evil spirit before, but this truly takes the cake of scariest experience Jungwoo’s ever gone through. The demon continues looking at him, eyes wide and a pyschotic snarl on it’s face. It knows Jungwoo can see it. It smiles even wider, sending chills right throughout Jungwoo’s body - he’s absolutely petrified, he feels like he can’t move and he might start crying.

Then the lady suddenly stands up and announces she has to use the bathroom. The demon looks startled as the lady walks away and Jungwoo sighs in relief, clutching onto the charm in his pocket in his fist. Oddly, Jungwoo doesn’t remember if the strange lady with the demon and pretty hair clips ever came back, nor does he remember seeing her ever again during a service. Thinking about it now, the lady herself might have been a demon, rather than one taking over her body. Jungwoo would never know, and perhaps it was better that way.

The whole situation shook him quite a bit when he was younger but when he visits his parents, in his home town and they decide to attend church as a family, Jungwoo excitedly joins. Spring break has just started and spending time back home would be amazing. No university, no work, just living.

So when Jungwoo sees a familiar face protruding from the back of his childhood friend, Moon Taeil’s head, he shouts, back hitting the wood of his chair hard. Jungwoo blames his foot suddenly getting cramped as an excuse when the whole hall starts looking at him weirdly.

He turns infront to face the demon at the back of Taeil’s head.

Nakamoto Yuta, the frivolous incubus he first met a year ago was here. Yuta and Jungwoo made eye contact and he sheepishly smiles but Jungwoo can tell he isn’t ashamed at all. Taeil was a few years older than Jungwoo was and never really judged Jungwoo for being strange, he simply played along with what he thought was Jungwoo’s antics. As far as Jungwoo knew, Taeil also moved to the big city to go to university and to work but he had no idea what Taeil might have done. Jungwoo rolls his eyes at Yuta, Taeil went ahead and got himself an incubus, that’s what he did apparently. The responsible and cool Taeil of Jungwoo’s youth now had Yuta of all demons in him. Disappointment fills him.

Jungwoo can’t take it anymore. Yuta sticks his tongue out and winks and that’s when Jungwoo decides to stand up announcing he has to use the toilet.

The toilets of the church were just a single stall for the women and a single stall for the men. Jungwoo rushed into the men’s bathroom and locked the door, leaning against the door.

Jungwoo suddenly feels strange, his radar was picking up something and when he opens his eyes, Jung Fucking Jaehyun is standing about two feet away from him. Jungwoo screeches, shoving the icubus away from him.

“Jaehyun what the fuck!”

Jaehyun only smiles, still looking smug. “Hey calm down, I promise I’m not stalking you.”

“Then what exactly are you doing?”

“Making sure Yuta doesn’t fuck up.”

Jungwoo purses his lips. “Yeah that makes sense.”

“You saw him right?”

“Yeah. Scared the crap out of me.” Jungwoo chuckles. How the situation was funny, he didn’t know but Jaehyun laughs lightly beside him.

“Yuta is doing some sort of friends with benefits thing with his human.”

“Wait, hold up. Moon Taeil is sex buddies with an incubus?”

“You know that human too?”

“Yeah! He was like, my best friend back then!”

Jaehyun nods. “Hmm. Okay, good for you.”

“Oh poor Taeil, I’ll bet Yuta is such a nuisance. Does he even know that Yuta is an incubus?”

Jaehyun laughs. “No idea, but Yuta decided on following the human to church today and I didn’t trust him to go by himself.”

“Then why are you hiding in the toilet?”

Jaehyun smirks and suddenly he’s pushed Jungwoo against the tiled wall of the bathroom. “I was waiting to ambusy prey like you.”

Jungwoo makes a fake puking noise to Jaehyun’s face. “Gross, what’s the real reason.”

Jaehyun scoffs. “Fine, whatever. Yuta is pretty much protected because he has a whole human body protecting him but me? I have nothing so you can imagine how a demon would feel in a church.”

“You’d hate it. But you did it just for Yuta? Aw, how sweet.” Jungwoo is half sincere, half sarcastic.

“Yes, but I also knew you’d be here.”

“Why is that?”

“Your soul is still powerful enough to attract anybody. Of course I could sense you and-“

“You’re hungry?”

Jaehyun blushes, and the sight is new but Jungwoo thinks it’s cute. “Yeah.”

“Okay, then whe-“

Jaehyun starts kissing Jungwoo’s neck, his hands moving to hold his sides. Jungwoo squirms and pulls away.

“Hey, you can eat but not here!”

“Why not?”

“Because it’s a church, you cannot do that here! It’s like, a holy place and it’s in public!”

Jaehyun pouts. “But we did it in public the first time.”

Jungwoo’s face blanks with the realisation. “Oh yeah, you’re right.”

Jaehyun begins to move in towards Jungwoo. “But still! That doesn’t mean we always have to do it like this!”

“Jungwoo. I’m a demon, do you really think I’ll pass up the opportunity to fuck someone inside a church.”

Jungwoo can’t help the heat he feels in his cheeks, Jaehyun’s bluntness feeling like a rock dropped on top of him.

“Well... shall we..?” Jaehyun tries kissing his neck again, hands resting firmly on his sides and Jungwoo has one of those quick, monumental, life crisises that always come about when Jaehyun’s convincing him to do something stupid and probably immoral and illegal.

Jungwoo knows he’s lost once his fingers find their way into Jaehyun’s dark hair, the way he’s able to grip onto him electrifying. Somehow, Jungwoo feels like he’s being used just to fulfill Jaehyun’s weird, twisted little demon fantasies and that’s he’s basically food for the demon at this point but Jungwoo shoves those thoughts away for the time being. Now, Jungwoo has his hand in Jaehyun’s hair and he slams his mouth onto his, and he can feel Jaehyun grin against his lips.

“Good job angel. Let’s have some fun.” Jungwoo feels himself being moved backwards and pushed against the edge of the sink countertop. Jungwoo opens his mouth, letting Jaehyun’s forked tongue in and his hands move to Jaehyun’s neck, trying to pull his turtleneck off.

“Hey, my neck is still sensitive. I just got it tattooed.”

Jungwoo raises his eyebrows. “Really? Can I see?”

Jaehyun steps aside and takes off his shirt, revealing a toned, pale body and his few tattoos, all black ink and in some sort of foreign language. It looks rather... like something in a cult and demonic, or maybe that was just Jungwoo’s thoughts going haywire.

“Look at this.” Jaehyun says and begins flexing, showing off his abs and chest muscles and Jungwoo thinks he hears his brain frying. His body reacts faster than he can think and his hands reach out to touch the circular, stamp like tattoo on Jaehyun’s chest.

“What’s this?”

“This is actually just an indication of what I am. Yuta has one like this because he’s also an incubus.”

“Then what’s this one?” Jungwoo trails his hands up to the intricate, smooth designs covering almost half his neck, the skin surrounding it tender and red.

“Oh that’s just for fun. I thought it made me look cool. And it’s also something demonic that us demons have to do, nothing humans would know.”

“Why shouldn’t I know?”

“Just because it isn’t very interesting. We just get one and I decided to do it on my neck because I thought it was badass. Yuta got his on his hipbone or something.”

Jungwoo frowns. “Is Yuta your best friend or something? Why do you always mention him?”

“Huh, just because he’s the only other demon you know. Why? Are you jealous Jungwoo?”

“No. Of course not.” He snaps.

“Really, because it sounds like you a- ah!” Jaehyun doesn’t complete his sentence, ending the last two words on a loud, startled moan.

Jungwoo only grabs onto Jaehyun’s neck as a joke but when Jaehyun suddenly let out a sound like that... yeah... It doesn’t take a rocket scientist to figure out how things are going to go from here.

“Do you like that?” Jungwoo asks, fingertips brushing softly against his neck, the threat that he might squeeze again, lingering.

“No, you do.” Jaehyun grunts but he leans into the touch anyway. Wanting.

Jungwoo cradles his face, enjoying the way he follows his hand like a lifeline. “Why do you lie to yourself Jaehyun?”

“I don’t-“

“Or do I have to force you to tell the truth? Hm?” Jungwoo squishes Jaehyun’s face with his hand, tilting his face towards him. Jungwoo doesn’t know what on earth he’s doing but Jaehyun is so pliant and pretty infront of him that he doesn’t care. This type of control, it drives him wild.

His fingers barely graze upon Jaehyun’s lips and they fall open instantly. “Answer me Jaehyun.”

“I like it.” He whispers, and takes a finger into his mouth, forked tongue swiping across the digit and Jungwoo feels like short circuiting.

Then, one of Jaehyun’s hands are on his crotch. “Let me?” He asks, lips moving in just below his jaw and ear, where Jungwoo likes to be kissed.

“Sur-“

Loud, sharp knocks on the door put a holt to whatever they’re doing. If it’s some little old lady or man trying to use the bathroom, then Jungwoo would prefer Jaehyun to just kill him right now.

“Excuse me? Can I come in?”

Crap. It was Taeil.

“Don’t worry, let him in. Demons won’t phase him.” Jaehyun whispers, trying to touch him some more.

“I’m not sure it’s seeing a demon that’ll scare him...”

“Open it-“

The door slowly sways open, revealing Taeil who’s face slowly morphs from neutral to mortification and Yuta who’s crouching on the floor, holding a shiny, silver bobby pin that had been pryed open.

“Yeah, so what I know lock picking? Why so quiet guys?”

Jungwoo sighs, pushing Jaehyun away from him, who immediately starts trying to put on his shirt but being overwhelmed causes Jaehyun to fail multiple times.

“Go away Yuta.”

Yuta only grins, looking for mischief. “I’ll give you guys ten minutes to finish up. I’m hungry too you know.”

Jungwoo wants to the ground swallow him and crush him and kill him. He’s so, so embarrassed and Taeil’s worried look only cuts into him deeper. However, Jungwoo can practically feel Jaehyun’s yearning for him, the aura in the air rather threatening, but it’s Jaehyun so he doesn’t care. He leaps up onto the sink countertop and beckons Jaehyun to come to him, infront of him.

And Jaehyun does, walking over and kissing him fiercely as Jungwoo undoes the zip of his jeans and pulling out Jaehyun’s hard cock. Jaehyun moans at the touch and at the feeling of Jungwoo’s own member against his. Jungwoo grabs ahold of Jaehyun’s necks, pressing down lightly with his fingers, making his brain go foggy.

Jungwoo smiles, satisfied with the effect on Jaehyun, the fact that two people were waiting outside having no effect on them. “Jaehyun, we should be quiet. Okay?”

Jaehyun just nods and buries his head into the crook of Jungwoo’s shoulder, mouth open and panting but he doesn’t bite down. Jungwoo can feel spit soaking into the fabric of his shirt so he puts a hand into Jaehyun’s hair and pulls him up, making him release another moan. Jaehyun’s jacking the both of them off with one hand and the other supporting himself on the table.

“Ooh Jaehyun look infront.” Jungwoo says eagerly. He has something he wants to try but he’s too excited to be nervous. He pulls Jaehyun up and forces him to look at their reflections. Jaehyun, begins to realise what Jungwoo’s trying to play at, and begins to squirm in his grasp. Jungwoo giggles, excitement coursing through him.

Then Jungwoo uses both hands and holds onto his throat roughly and he almost regrets it but the moan that comes out of Jaehyun’s mouth puts porn actors to shame. Jungwoo figures Jaehyun would be okay with some roughening up.

Jungwoo squeezes lightly, experimentally, just to see the reaction. Jaehyun’s eyes roll back.

“Look at the mirror Jaehyun. Look at the reflection.” Jungwoo tilts his head to the side to make sure Jaehyun is looking. He’s greeted to the sight of a wrecked Jaehyun staring back and forth between the mirror, Jungwoo’s face and their cocks. Jungwoo moans when Jaehyun ruts up against him so he does it again. And again and again.

“More.” Jaehyun pleads, voice whiny and high.

Jungwoo hums. “More what?”

“My neck...” Jaehyun begs. “Choke me more.”

Jungwoo blushes. He can’t help it. Everything he probably shouldn’t want doing everything that he probably shouldn’t like. “Oh Jaehyun, of course.”

Jungwoo squeezes just a bit harder and with that Jaehyun is cumming, spurts of pearly, white onto his hand and Jungwoo’s nice dress shirt. Once Jungwoo thinks Jaehyun is almost done he lets go of his throat and as Jaehyun takes in his deprived air, it becomes too much for the incubus to handle as he starts cumming in big spurts again and Jungwoo uses his free hands to milk everything out of him, making him quiver and tremble like a leaf. Jaehyun leans down into his shoulder and his red, pretty face cries into his shoulder as Jungwoo cums himself. He moans and leans back on the mirror, letting Jaehyun swat his hands away and jerk him off.

Once he’s done, he pushes Jaehyun away who eagerly licks at his fingers, eyes bright at the taste of human cum.

“Let’s get out of here.” Jungwoo groans.

Jaehyun slips into his sweater. “Good idea. I think they’re still waiting for us outside.”

They open the door and Jungwoo hears Yuta pull away from it sooner than he sees him.

“Thirteen minutes actually but since it was good I’ll let you off the hook.”

Jaehyun raises his hand up and Yuta flinches. “Okay okay! I’m sorry!” But he’s laughing and drags Taeil into the bathroom.

“I told your parents I was waiting for you by the way, that we were going to hang out after mass so talk to you lat-“

Taeil doesn’t finish because he’s pulled in and the door slams shut in their faces.

“Service is over. Well, do you want ice cream? I know a good place. Jaehyun?” Jungwoo turns around but Jaehyun is gone once again.

Whatever. It doesn’t matter. Jaehyun could disappear all he wanted to, Jungwoo didn’t care. Yeah, he didn’t.

He starts to walk away and out of the church building when he hears one of the men inside the bathroom stall shout and moan. He scowls in disgust.

Jungwoo will simply eat some ice cream by himself it seems. Just means more creamy, strawberry goodness and some goddamn peace and quiet. Jungwoo thinks back to the monk and the temple in the forest and then he thinks back to Jaehyun, lounging around, arms crossed.  
Choatic he thinks. They are crazy, weird life experiences he’s dealt with and he’ll have to forget them. Who cares if they leave?

Jungwoo feels like treating himself to a double scoop of ice cream today. Strawberry and vanilla sounds like a delicious combination.

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *moonwalks away into the distance never to be seen again*


	3. Shush!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Jungwoo wanted to do was save his precious library from a sneaky, unwanted ghost. 
> 
> Oh well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically jungwoo and jaehyun break like every public indecency law ever who’s even surprised anymore. 
> 
> Anyways... enjoy uwu

Jungwoo usually wasn’t one to just blindly believe rumors, especially if they were about ghosts. 

Normal humans were so gullible, and the way they fell so easily into a mob mentality, especially when they felt fear or inferiority was almost alarming. 

Jungwoo doesn’t mean to sound like an asshole whenever he thinks, nor does he like differentiating himself from everyone else, but it must be done. He’s nowhere close to average but not like that’s a bad thing. It just means more trouble for him. 

The first time he hears the rumors, it’s in the campus library, from a group of girls whispering between each other. 

“It was a ghost I’m sure of it, this place is totally haunted!” 

“Are you sure?” 

“It touched me inappropriately, it was so scary!”

“Are you sure it wasn’t a pervert?” 

Maybe it was because it was his first time in the library, or maybe because it was in broad daylight, but he simply couldn’t pick up on anything suspicious. Nothing in the air felt unusual.

So Jungwoo assumes that there’s probably a pervert on the loose, which might be worse if he thinks about it. 

Whatever it may be, he should probably look into it. He likes the tranquility of the library too much for it to all go downhill like this. Then he thinks again, perhaps the ghost had sensed his presence or his soul. Jungwoo still wasn’t quite sure what was so special about his soul or his whatever, why it seemed to attract monsters like a magnet. Perhaps Jaehyun might know. 

Jungwoo shakes his head. He doesn’t want to think about Jaehyun anymore. 

-

By next week, three more people had said something about a ghost in the library late at night, and then the week after it was five, then the week after that it was fifteen more. 

This seemed to be serious. Jungwoo didn’t think it was just some pervert roaming about anymore. He didn’t really care about saving people too much, but he didn’t want ghosts annoying humans anymore than they already do. Also he’s heard rumors that the university might shut down the library to combat people’s complaints and Jungwoo was not going to have that. 

The recent rumors had made the place much more secluded and he enjoyed that. Although if the library had less people it may attract more ghosts and he didn’t want that either. So he had two options here - one, let this very nice, visually appealing, meticulously designed library with lots of books go to waste or he could take care of the problem once and for all, to show any other paranormal beings that this building was not to be messed with. 

Jungwoo leans back in his plastic seat, mouth unconsciously latching onto the cap of his highlighter. He didn’t think the spirit was that powerful, nor evil, or else he would have felt it. Jungwoo was a little unnerved. He should be able to sense something, just a little shift in the air, anything to let him know something was around. This ghost was simply untraceable and it was pissing him off. Looks like there was only one thing to if he wanted to get to the bottom of this. 

Of course, that would be finding out what kind of being it was. He needed more details than the university’s facebook account. 

It was easy to search through the internet for who the victims were, Jungwoo did this type of online hunting all the time. It was also easy because there was a whole hashtag on facebook created just for this special ghost. 

The first thing he noticed was that all the victims were female. All the girls that had went into the library late at night, either by accident or choice had something touch them. All the men that had attempted to find this ghost had basically no results. 

The girls were all young and pretty students. Maybe this was just a perverted ghost. Did those even exist? Jungwoo tried googling for answers but it didn’t seem to lead to much. 

Jungwoo was beginning to come up with a master plan. He hoped it worked. 

-

First, he met up with every victim he could find. 

The first girl to be attacked by the ghost, a first year medical student, Kim Minji. 

He had approached her and smiled, introducing himself and telling her he was interested in ghost stories as he did when most people question why they appeared to intrigue him so much. Jungwoo couldn’t just tell people that he could see spirits and whatnot casually without seeming batty. 

Kim Minji still seemed hesitant to talk to him but Jungwoo managed to persuade her by saying he would make an analytical report style facebook post on to prove it was supernatural causes and not a psychological hysteria like most of the staff and heads of the university seemed to think. Looks like Minji was a bit of a paranormal freak herself. 

She told him that the ghost always aimed to grab her behind, her breasts and her hair, that it was colder than usual and that the air seemed to become still and stiff with the tension that a paranormal being brought. Jungwoo thanked her and they parted ways. From what he heard, it was most probably a ghost, though it may just be perverse and not evil. 

Then he went on the second girl, then the third, all the way to the twenty forth. All the girls seemed to say the same thing - the ghost just assaulted them and brought along the typical, cold and uncomfortable atmosphere they usually did. 

Jungwoo was seriously beginning to think that this was the ghost of a molester. It digusted him, they should really be categorised as malicious by now. Maybe Jaehyun could help out with- 

No. Jungwoo still refuses to acknowledge his existence. 

So now that he had gone out of his way to speak with evey girl and made up a false story of proving that it was supernatural, he had to start the next part of his plan - actually catching the ghost in his grasp. 

He went home for the day. 

He figured this would be a good time to use some of that weird purple powder that monk gave him years ago, which worked surprisingly well but had a limited stock of. 

He used it once to fight off an evil ghoul trying to eat his deceased grandmother’s corpse which both pleasantly surprised him by how effective the magic powder was and also fucking traumatised him because a goddamn ghoul tried to eat a corpse right infront of him. 

Though he doesn’t want to think too much about the monk now. He’s not sure the monk would exactly approve of what he’s doing now. 

Jungwoo takes a look at himself through his mirror. He adjusts his now long hair and his choppy fringe. He pats down his skirt and adjusts the bra straps through his baby pink sweater. 

He frowns. He can’t believe it’s lead to this either. Though it could be much worse, he thinks as he applies some blush and some dark pink lipstick. Jungwoo didn’t want to walk around the streets and the school like this but in order to teach that stupid ghost a lesson, he had to lure it in somehow, and this little get up complete with a cheap wig and a natural girl make up tutorial on youtube was a perfect bait for a perverted poltergeist such as this. 

He even has a little handbag, where he stores his phone, wallet and of course, the special purple powder. He checks himself in the mirror one more time, this had better work or he’ll actually set a building on fire. 

-

It’s about midnight. Jungwoo watched the librarian walk out the door with his bag and a grin towards his direction. Jungwoo just smiles back. This was clear sign that he’s headed home. 

Jungwoo slams his textbook closed and streches. He hasn’t gotten up from this seat for a least three hours. Although it did give him time to study for that engineering test next week. 

He gets up and pushes his chair in, and carries the textbook along with him. He had to go put it back on it’s shelf anyway. Jungwoo would have brought his own but it simply wouldn’t fit inside of his teeny tiny handbag. Carrying a book may add to the illusion. 

Just then, he feels it. A sudden change in the atmosphere, a shift in the air. Something’s here and it’s big. 

Jungwoo feels it inching closer and he digs his hand into the bag, holding onto the satchel of powder. Once he thinks it’s close enough, he turns on his heels. 

“Ha!” He exclaims. “Fou-“ 

His mouth closes and his lips pull into a thin grimace. 

It was Jaehyun in all his glory. 

-

“Did you harass like twenty four women late at night here?” 

Jaehyun looks at him confused. “Are you kidding me? What the fuck? Why would I?” 

Jungwoo shrugs. “Whatever. Just had to make sure, since you’re here.” 

“Okay, okay. I literally don’t know what you’re going on about but what’s with the skirt? And the- is that a bra?” Jaehyun tries to reach over and touch him but Jungwoo slaps his hand away.

“Don’t touch the goods.” 

Jaehyun snorts. Jungwoo can’t help but to smile, just a little. 

“Well, to answer your question, there’s a pervert ghost around here so I have to get rid of it.” Jungwoo says as he peaks behind a bookshelf for anything suspicious. Or maybe he just doesn’t feel like looking Jaehyun in the face. 

Jaehyun leans next to him, staring at him rather than the room. “So that’s also why you’re dressed like a chick. Really confused me for a minute there, I almost thought there were two incredibly powerful humans about.” 

“The pervert only likes girls, this was the best I could do.” He hisses. 

“Hey, hey, hey. I’m not judging.” Jaehyun uses a hand and turns his face towards him. Jaehyun grins and his eyes flash with something full of desire and danger. “You’re such a pretty girl Jungwoo.” 

Jungwoo squrims against him and realises his back is pressed against the bookshelf as well. “Not now, Jaehyun.” 

“Aw, why not?” 

“If you’re hungry go find someone else to do the job, I’m busy.” He snaps. He’s still a little upset about what happened in the church and also because he didn’t want any distractions whilst trying to catch to catch this creature. Mostly the church but hey. 

“Yo, dude.” Jaehyun mumurs against his lips, voice soft. He leans in and strands of dark greenish black hair fall and tickle Jungwoo’s face. Their foreheads are presses together as Jungwoo’s heart begins to start skipping beats. “What’s got you so angry, hm? I’ll hel-“ 

Jungwoo pushes him off. He will not humour him, no, not today. 

“No, shoo. I’m busy.” Jungwoo grits his teeth. All he really wants to do is hug Jaehyun and lick his face but he’s also angry and occupied so it’ll just have to wait. 

He walks away and Jaehyun doesn’t follow him. He had his grip on the powder and when he reaches the most isolated part of the library, the area near the storage space, that’s when he feels it. Something cold and uneasy, just like all the other girls had told him. It was indoors yet he could feel his wig being moved. He whips his head around and sees a pale, sinewy body just steps behind him. 

It’s hand was extended outwards. Was this bastard trying to touch his hair? (More like wig but the point was made.) 

The pale, ghostly figure doesn’t take long to figure out Jungwoo can see him and once it does, it begins to laugh. He glares at it in return. 

It attempts to touch Jungwoo again but he dodges. The ghost scoffs. 

“So you can see me?” 

“Yeah.” Jungwoo sneers. “You’ve been assaulting young girls here a lot recently?” 

“I’m not doing anything wrong...” It leers and tries to get closer to Jungwoo. There’s powder on his hands already. He doesn’t even know what that powder was but he’s putting his whole trust into it. “Come on, you’re a good girl right?” Jungwoo wants to gag, but he’s glad his plan was working. 

Something blows against his leg, his yelps and throws some of the purple substance onto the ghost. He hears sizzling in the air and he opens his eyes, to see a large, asymmetrical hole burnt into the skin of the ghost. 

The ghost looks panicked, features beginning to morph into one another and Jungwoo just smiles up at it. “I’ll do something even worse if you don’t stop what you’ve been doing.” 

Jungwoo throws some more for extra measure. “Tell the rest of you to get lost too. Don’t bother the living.” 

The malicious spirit laughs. “You’ll think that shall stop me? You-“ 

Just then, a sound akin to thunder cracking rips throughout the building and both the human and the ghost turn to see the source. 

It’s Jaehyun. His face changes ever so slightly but still unsettlingly. Horns begin to emerge at his temples and his eyes shine with a tinge of red. Large, leathery wings rise from his shoulder blades and loom over everything in the room and cast a dark shadow over them. Jungwoo can only stare in sheer awe as Jaehyun transforms, revealing what he assumes, is his true form. 

The perverted son of a bitch next to him appears to be frightened. Acting all bold and cocky infront of him didn’t seem like such a good idea now. 

“What are you?” It stammers as it ogles Jaehyun. “What are you guys?” It gazes upon Jungwoo, who’s calm as ever. 

“You are not human? You girl, is this a trap?” The ghost, with it’s orange- black, burnt shoulder and muddled up face begins to beg him for mercy. “Please, I’ve only blown air towards these mortals. I didn’t kill anyone, please don’t send me back to that place!”

“What place?” 

“That room... for purgatory...” 

Jaehyun scoffs from behind them. “So you’ve been sent to purgatory and given a chance to continue being on earth and this is the shit you do?” 

“It’s not like you’re any better... you’re a demon!” The ghost sputters. 

Jaehyun shrugs. “Yeah but I’m not the one who’s abusing their privilege to purify their soul or take care of their last wishes on earth or whatever. Shall I bring Johnny back?” 

“No!” The ghost yells hysterically. 

“Johnny..?” Jungwoo asks. “Like grim reaper Johnny?” 

Jaehyun gasps, but excitedly. “Oh my god, dude, you know Johnny?” 

Jungwoo sighs. “Yeah, I’ve met him once before.” 

-

It hadn’t been too long ago, but not too recent, Jungwoo can’t quite remember. All he does know is that he was walking the streets one day and he sees someone he knows is definitely not normal. 

Firstly, he was tall as fuck, even taller than Jungwoo himself and that in itself was already a feat. Secondly, it was just all the other regular things that would make someone stand out to him- his aura, energy, presence and also the fact that he wore some long ass, burberry looking coat that reached halfway down his calves that made him look like a main character from goblin. The coat didn’t really have anything to do with the supernatural, Jungwoo just really liked it and still wonders where he bought it from. 

So then he takes a closer look at him. He’s tall, handsome and seems average at first glance. But then Jungwoo looks closer anf all the clues are there. His eyes are red and his teeth are a little sharper than you regular human. Also he’s holding a large black notebook and ticking things off with a pen. 

Then they make eye contact and Mr. Longcoat (as Jungwoo has appropriately nicknamed him) flinches, which in turn startles him. Then Mr. Longcoat does a double take, looking between the notebook and Jungwoo, eyes widening. 

Jungwoo genuinely has no idea what Mr. Longcoat is doing or why but he figures he’s got some kind of idea after he sees two women walk into him. 

Two people, walked into him, like he was air. 

Jungwoo now knows for sure that he wasn’t human and Mr. Longcoat begins to look nervous. Then he’s infront of Jungwoo in a flash. 

“How can you see me? Your name isn’t in the list. What’s your name?” The man tugs on his collar, face all screwed up. 

“K-Kim Jungwoo.” He stutters out, trying to pull away. 

“No, it doesn’t make sense.” Mr. Longcoat mutters and then chuckles sheepishly. “Ah this will sound kind of weird but I’m the grim reaper. Only those who are about to die or are already dead can see me.” 

“But I’m not-“ 

“I know, you’re not dead, which is why I’m overwhelmingly confused.” He pats Jungwoo on the shoulder, and looks at him with confidence. 

What he wanted to say was that he wasn’t like your average human but he’ll leave it to the grim reaper, he supposed. 

“You see, if you were well, you know, dead, we’d be able to see each other just fine, your name would be in my handy little notebook and you’d have that neat little symbol on you.” 

“What symbol?” 

“It’s like an X. But obviously you don’t have it.” Grim reaper says. “Would you mind explaining?” 

“Uh... I’m not like a normal human...” 

“Oh!” Grim reaper snaps his fingers. “You’re a psychic!” 

“I guess?” Actually when Jungwoo thinks about it, he doesn’t know what he is. What would you call someone who can see ghosts, the supernatural, the paranormal, (minor) gods, deities and apparently now the grim reaper. A spiritualist? A medium? Or a psychic like grim reaper had just said.

Besides, this grim reaper didn’t seem as dark and as gloomy as he would expect one to be. 

“Okay so I’ve just panicked for no reason?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Okay, so you’re some crazy psychic who can see me... what else can you see? Must be a lot, I’m pretty powerful you know?” 

“Uh...” Truth be told, Jungwoo wanted to get away, get a bubble tea or a jelly or something, go home or whatever. This grim reaper guy seemed kind of cool but he had to be careful. Who knows what he’s actually up to? Jungwoo didn’t want to die just quite yet. “I can see ghosts, spirits, ghouls, demons, deities-“ 

“Woah dude, that’s sick. Well it’s no surprise if your soul is like that.” 

“Like what?” Why does eveyone keep talking about his soul? Is this the reason behind everything? 

“It’s just... big... looks impressive.” 

“Huh, okay. Thanks..?” 

Grim reaper holds onto his shoulder and Jungwoo looks up at him. 

“Hey kid, how do you feel about an internship?” 

“Um...” What the fuck? Why was this grim reaper playing around? Jungwoo wants to go home and finish his homework that’s what he wants. Not an internship for killing people and blasting them off into... wherever they’re supposed to go. 

“No thanks...” He says, cautiously backing away but the grim reaper won’t let him go. 

“Hey, don’t panic or anything, I won’t force you.” Grim reaper chuckles, trying to comfort him. “I’m Johnny by the way. See you around, there’s someone here I have to take care of.” 

Grim reaper, or Johnny, sprints off away from him and Jungwoo watches him talk to an elderly man, and obviously, only he could see them. Johnny explains everyting to the poor old man with a smile on his face and ticks something off in his notebook before placing an arm around the old man and walking off into the crowd before disappearing forever. 

It was interesting. Not the worst supernatural or paranormal experience he’s ever had. Jungwoo would compare it with talking to an almost forgotten deity, complete with a few attempting to make Jungwoo their human slave or sacrafice or something. 

-

So in conclusion, Jungwoo doesn’t mind Johnny but he thinks he’s a little overbearing and he’s also terrified everytime he sees him because he doesn’t know whether or not the grim reaper is just doing his job or because Jungwoo’s about to die. 

He also questions why Johnny was so upbeat all the time. Did he enjoy killing people? Did death excite him? That was besides the point right now anyway. He’ll ask him the next time they meet. 

“So Johnny can just whip this guy into oblivion or something?” 

Jaehyun nods. “Pretty much. He’ll just send this bastard back into purgatory, the place.” Then he gives the ghost the crazy eye. “Or better yet, he’ll just send you straight to hell where we’ll have a lot of fun torturing you.” 

“Johnny should just tell him to leave this place alone, unless he wants to die a second time.” 

Jaehyun manages to hold onto the ghost with one hand and uses his phone in the other. Jungwoo has no clue how he does it. 

“Yo, dude, Johnny. We got a ghost abusing purgatory privileges. Come take care of him.” 

Jaehyun shoves his phone back into his pocket and puts the ghost down. “Don’t even think about disappearing.” 

“He can’t.” Jungwoo chirps happily. “This cool purple stuff or something more powerful is the only way he can completely dissolve into nothingness.” 

“Awesome. What is this purple stuff?” 

“Oh, I don’t know. I just got it a long time ago and it’s being used sparingly.” 

Then they’re silent again. 

Jungwoo has a million thoughts running through his mind and they all lead back to Jaehyun. He likes him, he enjoys spending time with him, whether or not he’s a sex hunting incubus. He shouldn’t really, but Jungwoo does want to spend more time with him. 

Although Jaehyun may see him as food, or for sex, and runs off everytime they hook up, Jungwoo wants to chase him, to pull him back. He wishes to get to know him better, to eat ice cream together and take walks in the park. Just stuff that’ll never, ever happen. 

Jungwoo doesn’t even know why he likes him, and he should probably stop. 

“Hey, Jungwoo.” Jaehyun whispers, his voice stupidly husky. “Why are you doing this?” 

“Because I want a nice library to do homework in and for ghosts to leave it alone.” It comes out snappier than he wants, but that just what he gets for always thinking about this motherfucker. “Why are you even doing this? You didn’t ha-“ 

“I wanna protect you.” 

“Huh?” 

“Other ghosts and demons are dangerous you know? You can’t just randomly decide to go trigger one on purpose!” Jaehyun then takes a deep breath. “Sorry. But yeah, I can’t let you get hurt or die so I’ll just have to protect you like I’m a guard dog, huh.” 

“Why? Just so you can eat me later on?” 

“Well, not really. I’m not gonna eat you but you’re essential to my survival now.” 

Jungwoo blinks. “Oh? Why is that?” 

Jaehyun just gives a half hearted smile. “I feed off you, and you enjoy yourself while I take care of problems,” Jaehyun nudges the ghost sulking quietly beside him. “Isn’t that a nice deal?” 

“Hm, okay sure.” Jungwoo just leaves it at that. He wants to scream at Jaehyun, to shake his shoulders until his head falls off his neck from the force, to just get the message ingrained into his brain - Jungwoo doesn’t like this winding, confusing relationship. Jungwoo wants cute dates and pecks on the cheek and holding hands - not ghost hunting and feeding a greedy demon’s ego and sex drive. 

He realises, he wants to be normal, or at least have a normal relationship. Would he hold hands with Jaehyun and kiss his cheeks in the morning? Probably, but does the incubus want that? Probably not. 

Jaehyun’s already used and abandoned him twice before and he doesn’t exactly want a third time. He pulls his skirt down as he stands up, making sure it’s not riding up his ass. 

“Where are you going?” 

“Nowhere. I’m just standing. When’s Johnny getting here?”

“Somebody called?” Johnny suddenly appears before them in a cloud of black smoke and winks their way. He opens and closes his black notebook. It was basically like the book from death note. That was pretty awesome. 

“Yo sup dude.” 

“Hey Jaehyun, so you got the ghost?” 

Jaehyun lifts him up. “Right here.” 

Johnny frowns. “What happened to it’s shoulder?” 

Jaehyun points to Jungwoo. He giggles nervously. 

“You su- hey wait, Jungwoo?” 

Jungwoo throws a peace sign up in the air. “In the flesh.” 

Johnny chuckles. “I knew I sensed something strong here! What’re you doing here with Jaehyun? Did he offer you an internship?” 

“Um no?” Jungwoo doesn’t know how he’ll get an internship from Jaehyun anyway. 

“It’s more of a partnership.” Jaehyun adds in. 

“Oh, so it’s like you guys run a business? I didn’t take you both for the entrepreneur types. Jaehyun usually prefers to suck di-“

“Take the son of a bitch and go!” Jaehyun yells. “Just ship him off to hell, Doyoung will probably take care of it.” 

“Ah Doyoung, that poor receptionist.” Johnny muses. Jungwoo supposed that if he were a receptionist at hell he’d probably have a hard time too. Poor Doyoung indeed. 

Jaehyun stands up, wings and horns and all, and tosses the ghost over. 

Jungwoo wiggles his fingers at it. “Bye bye!” 

-

Jungwoo is thinking about leaving the library and going home, so that he can take off his makeup and sleep in his underwear, snuggled inside of his duvet. 

However, before he can do any of that, Jaehyun holds onto his arm when he gets up from sitting cross legged on the floor. 

Jungwoo clicks his tongue as he turns back but even with Jaehyun’s true demon form on display, his features manage to show an edge of sadness, enough so Jungwoo stops and stays still. 

“What is it? I’m tired.” 

“Jungwoo... what’s wrong?” 

“I don’t know, try hooking up with a guy who leaves you right after twice and then come back to me.” Jungwoo snaps at him, this time, not caring whether or not it sounded cold. 

Jaehyun blinks, and then he smiles, eyes glinting sharp red and (now) fang like teeth resting on his bottom lip. “Are you upset?” 

Jungwoo pouts and Jaehyun laughs. “Okay, okay.” Jaehyun straightens his face. “Look, if you had just met someone and nutted yourself because they accidentally kicked you, how embarrassed would you feel?” 

Jungwoo pauses for a moment. “I guess you have a point.” 

“And that other time was because I spent too long inside of the church and it wasn’t sitting right with me and I spontaneously went poof.” 

Jungwoo opens his mouth to speak again but Jaehyun interrupts him. “I was gonna go back to you afterwards but you seemed kinda cranky and then got drunk complaining about me to a bartender so I decided not to.” 

Jungwoo gasps. “You saw me then? How long have you been stalking me for?” 

“I’m not stalking you!” Jaehyun groans. “I sensed you around somewhere so I decided to check up on you!” 

“Why?” 

“Because I care about you?” 

Jungwoo’s heart skips a beat and it begins to flutter away into nothingness. 

“I promise not to leave this time.” 

Jaehyun leans in closer and Jungwoo turns away. “Okay, fine. You’re forgiven.” 

Jaehyun bites Jungwoo’s bottom lip. “That’s what I tho-“ 

“If this happens again I’ll castrate you.” 

Jaehyun barks in laughter. “No can do, my dick is my one and only asset. Want me to prove it?” 

Jaehyun dives in to kiss the junction between his jaw and his neck, and he doesn’t stop him. “Not here though, are you crazy?” 

“We’ve done it in class and in a church. Why are you still complaining.” 

“Well I should take off this wig and makeup first.” 

“Shut up, stop procrastinating.” Jaehyun smashes their lips together, as his hands reach to gently cradle Jungwoo’s face. 

Jungwoo pulls away for air, and when he sees the smeared lipstick prints across Jaehyun’s mouth, it makes his stomach flip. Jungwoo then kisses his cheek, and then his neck, admiring the dark, pink marks the lipstick makes. 

Jaehyun’s hands are on his hips, Jungwoo’s fingers graze lightly against the base of his horns. “Is this what you’re really like?” 

Jaehyun shrugs. “Yeah, but most humans are too terrified when I’m like this to fuck. Why? Does it turn you off?” 

“Not really. You look a little more rough, but like, in a good way.” Jungwoo says coyly, nudging one of his legs inbetween Jaehyun’s thighs. The wall feels cold against his back as he leans on it. 

“Really? You’re into this?” Jaehyun marvels but he smiles happily. Jungwoo simply wraps his arms around his shoulders. “Yeah, I’d probably like you no matter how you look.” 

What was going on? This felt... oddly tender and he didn’t mind it. This was everything he shouldn’t want to do. Jaehyun was a demon out of all monsters and paranormal beings. Well, it beats being into a ghoul he thinks. 

Since their first awkward, tension filled encounter, laced with blatant hedonism than anything else, Jaehyun’s been the only in his mind, running in circles around it. Jaehyun annoys him, he uses him (or at least he thinks he does) and he doubts that monogamy is an option Jaehyun ever considered but, Jungwoo can’t stay away. 

In an almost twister kind of way, they both need each other - and Jungwoo didn’t mind it as much as he probably should. Like most of his problems, he just shoves in under the rug, stuffs it in the very back of his mind. He has more important matters to attend to now - destroying Jaehyun. He wants the both of them to be unable to function after this. 

“Anyway,” Jungwoo hums. “You’ve put me in the mood now, let’s not waste anytime.” 

Jaehyun doesn’t bother answering him, he just kisses him roughly, hands going up to touch his chest. “You are wearing a bra.” 

“All part of the illusion.” Jungwoo grunts. “Let me take of the wig, I’m sweating like shit under it.” 

Jungwoo tosses it to the side, disregarding it completely. Then he goes back to kissing Jaehyun’s face off, his forked tongue and sharp edged teeth making his body feel pleasantly prickled. He places his hands on Jaehyun’s neck and presses down, knowing they both like it. The demon’s mouth droops open slightly ajar, with a soft whine and Jungwoo smiles gleefully into the kiss. 

Jungwoo holds onto his shoulders and squeezes firmly, before pulling away from the kiss and slamming Jaehyun against the wall, away from the bookshelf. 

“Down.” 

Jaehyun slides down, legs spread in a V shape and he follows suit, kneeling inbetween them. He rips Jaehyun’s shirt, with way too many buttons open and cops a feel of the wide expanse of soft, milky skin. Then he reaches over for his bag and digs around for a moment. 

Jaehyun nudges his neck with his cheek. “What are you- oh.” 

Jungwoo displays the tube of dark pink lipstick with a sly grin. He pops it open and decides to just apply it to his lips first. 

“There’s lipstick all over my face. How much more do you want Jungwoo?” Jaehyun sighs, sounding amused yet exasperated. 

“Everywhere.” 

Jungwoo leans down to pepper light kisses and suck harshly onto his skin, making sure little red hickeys and pink lip stains are scattered across his body. Seeing his handiwork makes his face heat up and Jaehyun simply laying there and taking it with little twitches makes him feel giddy. 

Jungwoo takes his lipstick and writes in big, bold, capital letters across his torso, the word “mine” and then Jaehyun holds onto his hand, stopping him. 

“What is it Jaehyun?” 

“What are you doing?” 

Jungwoo runs his hands across his body. “What do you think? I’m just admiring you.” 

“Sure you are.” Then, Jaehyun is kissing him and pulling his body closer, until Jungwoo is straddling him, the close contact making him overly warm. 

He pulls away. Jaehyun is so pretty, even when he looks like a rugged demon. Honestly, it was kind of hot. Does this make him a monsterfucker? 

Jungwoo unzips Jaehyun’s jeans and pulls his cock out from his underwear, the cool air making him hiss. He lifts his skirt up, exposing just plain boxers underneath. He would love to tease Jaehyun even more but even he was at his limit. He couldn’t wait any longer. 

“Jaehyun.” Jungwoo grabs ahold of his face, looking him straight in those glinting red eyes. “You’re gonna fuck me right? Use that big demon di-“ 

Jaehyun flips the both of them over. His back hits the polished wood panel floor as Jaehyun looms over him. It’s a little intimidating but it’s sexy. 

Jaehyun brings his face right infront of his, and whispers with that deep voice of his. “I’ll make you feel so good Jungwoo. Just you wait.” 

He just smiles and lets his hand go up to Jaehyun’s neck. He doesn’t hold or press into anything just yet, he just lets his finger graze over the skin, feeling goosebumps as Jaehyun’s breath hitches. 

“There’s lube in my bag.” 

“Damn seriously? Why do you have it?” 

“Having you around made me prepare for impromptu moments like this.” 

Jaehyun takes the small packet of lube and spreads it over his fingers and onto his ass, before pressing in. Jungwoo spread his legs automatically, hooking one over Jaehyun’s shoulder, egging him on to continues further. 

Finally, he thinks. He fidgets about a little, trying to get used to the foreign feeling but Jaehyun is surprisingly gentle, staying still and patient to help him as much as possible. 

Then, once he’s completely comfortable, Jaehyun moves, fingers thrusting and rubbing in a way that’s practically perfect and it just feels so good. 

He grinds his fingers against his prostate and lets Jungwoo squirm and fuck back on his fingers. He doesn’t know how he looks right now but Jaehyun infront of him, looking down upon him with hungry, glazed eyes and covered in love bites and lipstick stains, and he looked so perfect. 

Thoughts of doubt and wariness seemed to disappear when Jaehyun was around, like Jungwoo suddenly didn’t care that he was a demon, that shouldn’t he be this comfortable with this. 

Jaehyun is using two fingers now and begins to lick the head of his cock. He then sucks on his member, cheeks hollowing out and the stimulation from both places is too much for him. 

Jungwoo gasps and moans and shakes as he cums, spilling pearly white onto Jaehyun’s pretty pink lips and the incubus makes sure not to waste a single drop, licking up whatever couldn’t fit into his mouth from his torso. 

Jaehyun takes his fingers out gently and he simply sighs contentedly. 

“I wan-“ 

A large poof sound interrupts them along with a familiar voice.“Oh there’s my notebook- OH OH-“ 

“JOHNNY GET OUT OF HERE!” Jungwoo shrieks, mostly out of shock. He’s nearly shit himself. 

“SORRY JUST DON’T FUCK IN PUBLIC SPACES!” Johnny disappears in his usual cloud of smoke and Jungwoo breathes in relief. If anyone was going to catch them, a monster would be prefered than a human. Or at least, he thinks. 

Jungwoo turns back to Jaehyun, who’s just sitting there, breathing harshly and hard as a rock. He looks really worked up. 

“Jaehyun.” Jungwoo hums, smiling once again. “Did getting caught turn you on?” He flicks the head of his cock, making him whimper. 

“Looks like you’ll just have to fuck me right? Make sure not to get caught~”

“Shut up.” 

Jungwoo giggles. And then, he feels Jaehyun line his cock against his entrance and squirting more lube on. Then he presses in, and he goes very slow and softly. The way that they were simply able to do it anywhere and everything with no concern about who could walk in was alarming. Also the fact that they were able to pick up the pace after being interrupted was probably a problem, but obviously neither of them cared much about it right now. 

“Does it feel okay?” Jaehyun runs his hands over his thighs and torso, trying to act like he’s delicate. 

“Yeah for a first ti-“ 

Jaehyun gasps. “You’re still a virgin?” 

Jungwoo wiggles his hips against his cock, wincing a little but still grinning. “Well not anymore.” 

Jaehyun curses under his breath before pulling out slightly and slamming back in, aiming for his prostrate. The result is a lot of moaning and panting from both parties. 

Jaehyun takes his legs and wraps them around his waist, pulling him up against him and Jungwoo has never felt better. He was so stretched and full, and he enjoys the way Jaehyun shivers when he runs his hands up his body. He keeps fucking into him, hips slamming against the back of his thighs. The grip he’s got on Jungwoo’s hipbones could probably bruise. 

Jaehyun leans down and pants into the crook of his neck and he tugs at his greenish hair, the way Jaehyun just trembles and takes it while ramming into him, sending him all the way closer to the edge. 

Jungwoo knows that Jaehyun likes it a little rough, so he pulls his hair and presses his hands into his throat, making him groan. 

Jungwoo was in a skirt and smeared eyeliner. Jaehyun was a literal demon with horns, wings and a lot of lipstick. Why did he even care anymore? After all, Jungwoo’s life had never been normal. 

Jungwoo’s orgasm came unexpectedly, in shockwaves that make his spine tingle and his gut coil warmly in circles as Jaehyun fucks him through it, all untouched and he feels amazing, everything combining into one big high as Jaehyun cums himself, right inside Jungwoo. He can feel something hot, wet and thick. Has he just been creampied? 

“Hey, wait a second.” Jungwoo groans. “Did you just-“ 

“I’m sorry.” 

Jungwoo makes a tch sound, which then turns into a startle gasp when Jaehyun goes down and runs a tongue across his hole. 

“Oh Jaehyun come on- ah! Oh...” Jungwoo buckles as cum oozes out of him and Jaehyun laps it all up like a thirsty animal. But it was hot, it was so goddamn fucking hot. Jungwoo scoops up some of his own cum with his fingers and shoves it into Jaehyun’s mouth who moans around it. 

“Cumslut.” He spits out, and it was meant to be a joke, but Jaehyun’s jaw drops. 

“Don’t stop, aren’t you enjoying this? Jungwoo smirks. “Cumslut.” 

Jaehyun whines and goes back to rimming, licking, sucking and honestly, a round two seemed really appealing right now, and almost plausible. 

No, he shouldn’t, not anymore. He has class in the morning, and a fake thesis on why ghosts exist. Well, maybe he could just avoid Kim Minji. Now, he has his hands full with Jaehyun, who hasn’t left his side yet and is currently nuzzling against the soft, insides of his thigh, vying for attention. 

Jungwoo pets his hair softly. He supposes round two will start now. 

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does fucking a demon count as monsterfucking? Meh. 
> 
> Also thank you so much if you managed to survive this mess of a chapter and I’m sorry that it’s so long (over 6k sjdhsh) idk what happened 🤭 but at least i hope the smert was smexy huhuhu 🥺


	4. Love Trouble!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungwoo and Jaehyun help mend a relationship and find out a little more about their own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh it’s been awhile... anyways I’m back! It’s a little bit of a hot mess but enjoy! ;)

Jungwoo wakes up in the morning with his pillowcase covered with black, eyeliner marks along with a sore back and ass, that makes him wince when he tries to walk. 

Of course the moment he leaves his room, with crazy hair, smudged makeup and still in a miniskirt is when his roomate Lucas is sitting outside, eating breakfast with three other people he doesn’t know. Lucas never woke up early, why now out of all times?

Everyone in the small, cramped dorm freezes as Jungwoo slowly becomes more self conscious by the second. 

“Morning.” Lucas says after a while, as if seeing Jungwoo like this was a completely normal, everyday thing. 

As he attempts to leave to the bathroom, right next to him, is when Lucas tries to introduce these strangers to him. 

“Uh, this is Hendery, Kun and Ten. They’re students from the Chinese exchange program, like me.” 

Jungwoo hides his internal pain and simply smiles and bows slightly. “Good morning, I’m Kim Jungwoo.” Then, he runs straight for the toilet and nearly cries over the sink as he removes the makeup and brushes his teeth. 

He manages to brush aside this horrible morning in favour of reminiscing about the night before. Jungwoo had told himself after getting the fuck of his life that he would only do it one more time, where he rode the hell out of Jaehyun and choked him so hard that the demon probably almost ascended to heaven. Then that asshole was able to persuade him for just one more round, which turned into another one, both filled with insatiable hunger and desire for more, more and more. 

So basically, he was spent and his legs felt like jelly. He almost felt like not going to class but there was one thing that prevented him from just spending the day moping in his bed all day. 

-

Jungwoo takes a seat in the lecture hall and sees a familiar face. His face lights up as he tells Mark to sit next to him, which he does. 

Mark Lee, a cute student who came all the way from Canada. It wasn’t that Jungwoo was romantically interested, (although he’s thought about it) but Mark was just so cute and adorable. He just had this sort of boyish innocence and charm that was rare these days. Jungwoo couldn’t help but to adore him. 

Especially since Mark was very open minded and relaxed. Maybe it was the fact that he was from Canada, but he didn’t seem to care that Jungwoo was a big gay freak who knew too much about ghosts and demons. 

Usually, even if Jungwoo doesn’t tell people he can see spirits and just let them see his research, they’ll still be weirded out but Mark was just cool, so he didn’t care. Eventually, Jungwoo tells him that he’s had paranormal encounters, but doesn’t let out the fact that he can actually see them, Mark of course, is an angel so he believes him and even seems interested. 

So now, Jungwoo can confidently say he has a friend, and that made him feel proud and joyful. 

Seeing Mark has put him in a good mood but it’s abruptly cut short when he sees another familiar face. 

It was Yuta. That frivolous, scumbag of an incubus. Jungwoo glares and Yuta winks. 

“Woah, he looks cool, you know him?” Mark asks him, eyes bright. 

“Huh?” Jungwoo doesn’t like Mark’s sudden piqued interest in Yuta. “No idea who he is.” 

“Huh, okay. He just looked kinda dope. Is he new?”

Jungwoo nods along. “Hm, not sure.”

He then grits his teeth after, if only Mark knew. Then he thinks about it, why did he hate Yuta? Because he interrupted them, because he tried to sleep with him as a teenager? (Okay that sounded weird.) Because he slept with Taeil?

But still, Jungwoo still had a good idea of what kind of person Yuta was, and combined with the fact that he was an incubus, he doesn’t think he would be good for Mark. Not that he thought Yuta was inherently a bad person (well, he was a demon, but still) nor did he hate Yuta all that much, but he feels protective over his innocent, impressionable young friend. Yuta would taint him and get rid of any boyish charm Mark had left. 

But wait, he’s probably thinking too far into it, Yuta has Taeil, there’s no need for another. Unless Yuta was a greedy player who didn’t care. 

No, it’ll be fine. 

-

Three days later, and it is in fact, not fine. 

Yuta had somehow managed to get Mark alone when Jungwoo wasn’t around and now they were friends. 

“Hey Jungwoo, this is Yuta, the cool guy I saw the other day, we’re friends now.” 

They were sitting in the canteen, eating their lunch. 

Yuta smiles and shakes his hand. “Nice to see you again, Jungwoo.” 

Mark blinks. “You guys know each other? But Jungwoo you told-“ 

Jungwoo lets out a sharp laugh. “What? Of course I know Yuta, that guy, I guess I mistook him for someone else?” He’s going to kill Yuta. 

“Then how do you guys know each other then?” 

Yuta grins. “I’m friends with his boyfriend.” 

“What?” Mark gasps. “Boyfriend? Dude, what the-“ 

“I don’t have a boyfriend, Yuta’s lying.” 

“Oh yeah, you don’t? Then who got caught fucking in the ch-“ 

Jungwoo leaps up and slaps a hand onto Yuta’s mouth. Then he pulls him up from his seat and drags him away. 

“Mark, we just need to talk in private, we won’t be long!” 

Mark just nods from his seat, face contorted into an awkward, nervous looking mess. He probably though he and Yuta were going to literally rip each other’s throats out. 

Jungwoo drags Yuta into an empty hallway and when he looks at him, all he does is smirk. 

“Yuta.” 

“Okay, I’m sorry, that was a low blow, there are better ways to reveal your relationship.” 

“I already said we’re not boyfriends!” 

“Really? Then what are you?” 

Jungwoo pauses, and he thinks about it very hard. “I... I don’t know.” 

Yuta gives him a pat and a light shake on his shoulder. “At this rate, I think you guys are, but whatever, just my dumb opinion.” He sing songs. 

He begins to walk away but Jungwoo stops him. “What are you planning with Mark?” 

Yuta scoffs. “What’s it to you? What? You’re interested in him? Even though you’ve got Jaehyun?” 

Jungwoo groans. “No, it’s just that Mark is a perfect human being and you’re kind of an asshole. I won’t let him be hurt, especially by you.” 

“Jeez, you hit on a guy one time and suddenly you’re terrible.” Yuta walks forward, making Jungwoo stumble backwards. “Look, I’m serious about this, okay?” 

“What about Taeil then?” 

Yuta bites his lip and looks down. “Oh... about that...” 

“You left him? You hurt my friend? Weren’t you guys serious?” Jungwoo shouts. “Nah, stay away from my-“ 

“He dumped me!” Yuta yells louder and Jungwoo stops, he suddenly feels frozen. He feels kind of numb. 

“Yu-“ 

“I decided to come clean to Taeil and tell him I was an incubus.” Yuta says, softly, and not at all like the overly confident and bubbly demon that he usually was. “Obviously it didn’t go well, even though I really liked him.” 

“I- Why? Why would he do that?” 

Yuta sighs. “Oh, I don’t know, but that’s how it is.” 

“So what does hitting on Mark have to do with it? Why’re doing it? You just had Taeil.” 

“I’m trying to move on, but you keep mentioning Taeil and now I’m getting sad.” 

Jungwoo’s never seen him look this down before, it’s scaring him a little. “Hey, hey, are you okay?” 

Yuta slams the wall, with a grunt. “No.” 

Jungwoo just blinks. Then suddenly, an idea comes to him. It’s so good that it’s like a light bulb popped up above his head. 

“If you really like Taeil, and not just for sex, wouldn’t you want to win him back, rather than go to someone else?” 

“I...” 

“Maybe Taeil is testing you, he just wants to see if you really like him.” 

“How would you know?”

“I know Taeil, I’ve known him for years. He knows about incubi and stuff like that too. Win him back to show you really like him and that you’re not with him for sex.” 

Yuta looks up at him with sparkling eyes. “You’re really sure? You think so?” 

Jungwoo smiles back at him. “I know so.” 

Yuta leaps up. “But how do you know so?” 

“I’ve been friends with Taeil since forever, he’s really romantic so if you really like him and attempt to win him back and show him you’re here for the romance - which I assume you are?” 

Jungwoo quirks an eyebrow and looks at Yuta, who raises a fist into the air. 

“For the romance!” He yells. “For Taeil!” 

“Woo him with your romance and win him back!” Jungwoo yells too, hyping Yuta up to the max. 

Yuta practically vibrates. “Yes! Thank you, you, you wonderful, powerful soul! Jungwoo you’re amazing!” Then he runs off into the distance, probably an attempt to find Taeil and hopefully far away from the university. 

“Yes, now go get Taeil and leave my Mark alone.” Jungwoo mutters to himself as he leans against the wall and relaxes. 

Then suddenly, he feels something in the air, something like...

“Who’s Mark, and why do you like him so much?” 

...Jaehyun. It was Jaehyun. 

“I just do, he’s really nice.” Jungwoo simply answers him, not bothering to ask where he came from and how he got here. He’s already gotten used to Jaehyun’s weird antics. 

Jaehyun pouts. “Do you like him more than me?” 

Jungwoo looks at him, lips curled. “Why? Are you jealous?” 

Jaehyun glares at him. “Of course not. I’m just asking because I’m curious, is all.” 

“Sure you are.”

“Wanna help me with something?” Jungwoo says, after another period of silence.

“What is it?” 

-

Jungwoo walks through the bustling city streets, the gentle breeze and soft sunglight already putting him in a good mood. 

And just beside him, is Taeil, humming as he walks along. Just a few minutes ago, when Jungwoo asked about how things were going with Yuta, he became silent and awkward and refused to talk about it. Taeil was the opposite of that. He was easygoing and personable, so what the fuck was this Taeil throwing a mini tantrum over a break up. 

Back when he visited his hometown, he managed to reconnect with Taeil and find out that they were staying in the same area. They promised themselves to meet up for lunch some time. 

Jungwoo had also found out, that Taeil was whipped for Yuta. He always talked about him, and how he did this and how he did that. If Yuta was correct about the reason why he was dumped, Jungwoo’s surprised at the reason. 

Maybe he was just strange, but there were a lot more reasons to break up with Yuta than the fact he was incubus. 

He and Taeil even had a conversation about the fact Jungwoo could see the paranormal. Taeil reminisced with a smile on his face about the good old days, when little Jungwoo would come running up to him, wailing that he saw a ghost or something like that. 

He even told Jungwoo about the monk, and he’s a little shocked, he didn’t think he told anybody about it, and he’s surprised that Taeil remembers it. 

So he’s sure that his plan is going to work. Well, the plan was more like Jaehyun’s Yuta’s and his, but whatever. 

At first, Jaehyun didn’t want to help out, nor did he care but within a few hours, he came back saying he couldn’t bear listening to Yuta cry about Taeil’s perfect butt for another minute. Combined with the fact that the both of them were concerned with Yuta’s very sharp one hundred and eighty degree personality change, they decided to help him out. 

Jungwoo is telling himself it’s just so Yuta leaves Mark alone, but actually he might just want to help him. Technically, getting Yuta away from Mark was helping him, in a way, it was beneficial for the both of them. 

They enter the cafe and Jungwoo picks up on both the incubi immediately and he’s sure they can sense him too. This was all going according to their plan. 

At first, Yuta bad been petrified at what the plan consisted of, but Jungwoo assured him, this would work. 

Taeil, was secretly a hopeless romantic who fawned over things so cheesy, it would make a normal person puke. 

Of course Yuta wasn’t going to break into song and dance in the middle of the cafe, that would just be plain embarrassing. 

Instead... 

“Taeil?” Yuta walks past them, as if he’s ready to leave, just as they had planned out. 

Taeil’s face flushes red and he drops his menu. “Yuta?” 

“What are you doing here?” 

“Eating, what are you doing here?”

“Eating.” 

It grows silent for about five seconds and Jungwoo begins to give Yuta the stink eye. Or more accurately a look that screamed “is this what you want?” into him. 

“Taeil.” He begins again. “I’m sorry.” 

“Huh? For what?” 

“Please take me back, I don’t know why you’ve broken up with me, but please give me another chance, I pro-“ 

Taeil squints his eyes. “What the fuck?” 

“What?” 

“Since when did I ever break up with you?” Taeil tone gets defensive and he sounds confused out of his mind. 

Jungwoo watches from where he’s seated, this did not go according to their plan at all. He doesn’t even know what was happening. 

“But you did? Last week?” Yuta sound equally as confused. 

“When you were drunk and high as a kite at the same time? Really? I broke up with you then?” Taeil deadpans. 

“You did- oh, don’t tell me it was a...” Yuta groans. 

“Hallucination? Probably.” 

“Then why were you mad at me, for like, a week?” 

“Well, I got a little salty when you didn’t answer your phone so I refused to talk to you face to face. It’s kind petty when I look back on it.” Taeil actually smiles to himself. Who talks about that with a smile on his face? Jungwoo frowns. 

Taeil sighs. “There’s nothing for you to apologise for, I was just being immature.” 

“No!” Yuta wails. “It’s my fault. I shouldn’t have been tripping mad balls.” 

“So this whole thing, was just a big misunderstanding?” Jungwoo asks, he was muttering to himself, but it came out louder than he wanted it to. 

“I guess. Taeil, I’m sorry, for thinking badly of you and not answering the phone like an immature kid, I should have communicated better.”

“Then I’m sorry Yuta, for also acting like a brat. I should have listened to you rather than to let the problem grow.” 

“Does that mean we’re back together?” Yuta’s eyes are bright and hopeful. 

Taeil laughs. “We’ve never even broken up in the first place.” 

Then, he leaps up and throws himself into Yuta’s arms, giving him a big, tight hug. Yuta smiles too, but when he looks at Jungwoo, he looks more scared than anything. 

Jungwoo glares at him, and mouths him the words. “You’ve wasted my time, you’re dead to me.” And draws a line with his finger, across his throat. He’s so taken aback he might even kill Taeil, but these things are not important right now. He’s actually delighted that Yuta and Taeil are still together, they clearly were very fond of each other. 

-

Jungwoo and Taeil finish up their lunch and bid their goodbyes and he’s sure that he and Yuta will be looking for each other. 

At least he knows that Mark’s innocence will be preserved for a little while longer. 

As Jungwoo walks the streets as well, he comes face to face with Jaehyun. 

“So, everything’s good now?” 

Jungwoo groans and flops around. “Those guys didn’t even break up, it was just some stupid misunderstanding. Yuta got fucking baked and envisioned a whole situation where Taeil broke up with him and then the other guy got pissed because he wouldn’t answer his phone calls.” 

“Wow...” Jaehyun says after a moment. “That was... a lot.” 

“Oh my god, I’m never doing this again. This was such a waste of time I cannot believe I helped him just for this in return.” 

“Still, isn’t it good they’re still together?” 

“Hm... I guess so... Yeah, it is actually.” Jungwoo says after a moment. “So, wanna have dinner with me? Maybe some ice cream?” 

“I will if there’s meat.” 

-

That’s how Jungwoo and Johnny find themselves sitting outside at an ice cream shop, where Jungwoo has treated himself to a double scoop of strawberry ice cream and mango sorbet. 

Jaehyun sits opposite of him, eating chocolate ice cream in a cone. They’re silent for a while, with the occasional elderly person walking past and gawking at his bold neck tattoos 

Today, has been interesting, to say the least. 

“So, Yuta’s not going after this Mark boy anymore? He’s with that guy Taeil?” Jaehyun asks. 

“Yeah, Taeil probably doesn’t care what he is. He’s just like that.” 

“Why do you like Mark so much anyway? What did he do?” 

“Huh, oh nothing. He’s just really nice, and super genuine. “I already answered that question. What, you jealous?” 

Jaehyun makes a confused face and laughs dismissively. “What, I already told you, of course I’m not.” 

“Jaehyun, I know you’re lying, just say it you bastard.” 

“Say what?” 

“Say it. Tell me that you’re jealous.” Jungwoon grins from ear to ear, which makes Jaehyun groan. 

“Why should I be jealous, it’s not like we are dating or someting.” 

It takes approximately two seconds for the mood to shift from playful to unbearably, uncomfortably awkward. Jaehyun’s face falls flat and Jungwoo just blinks a couple times. 

Still, it leaves the question lingering inside their heads, what were they really doing? What were they? 

Jungwoo thinks about it, he and Jaehyun hung out, they had lots of sex and they kicked supernatural ass. What would he call that? He has no idea. Friends with benefits? He also had to take into account that Jaehyun was an incubus. Do they even have feeling? According to Yuta, apparently they do. 

What did Jaehyun feel about him? These are all the questions and thoughts brewing and whizzing inside his mind. 

“Jaehyun.” Jungwoo says softly. “What are we?” 

Jaehyun shrugs. “I don’t know, whatever you want it to be.” 

“Do you like me? Are you willing to be tied down by me?” 

Jaehyun blushes and laughs. “Wow, that’s straightforward, how kin-“ 

“That’s not what I meant!” Jungwoo squeals. “This is serious!” 

“Alright, alright, I’m sorry.” Jaehyun says, voice like velvet, as he holds Jungwoo’s hands in his and leans over. “I literally have only been with you for god knows how long. Usually I don’t stick with people this long, but you... I don’t know what happened.” 

“My all mighty, all powerful soul?” 

“Well, there’s that, but... you’re also fun to be around. I mean... you don’t hate being around me right?” 

“Ah? No, of course not. I’m just scared that you don’t like it.” 

“I don’t. Why’d you think I’m here with you right now, and helping you with all your ghost busting. I just wanna protect you, and help you. There’s nothing wrong with that is there?” 

“No, not at all. Thank you Jaehyun, really. I like hanging out with you too. Would you like to have dinner at my place later?” 

“Sure.” 

So, Jungwoo didn’t exactly find out what to call their relationship or how to label it, but if the both of them are happy, then it doesn’t matter. He and Jaehyun could be stuck in this strange limbo forever. 

Maybe one day they’d end up like Yuta and Taeil, maybe one day they wouldn’t last anymore. Though Jungwoo decides not to think about it anymore, instead, he asks Jaehyun to let him try some of his ice cream, which he gives into. 

He always does. 

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was debating if i should have written a smut, but then i wanted to kind of showcase jaewoo’s relationship without it..? I also kinda liked writing the whole scenario with Jungwoo, Yuta and Mark... maybe I’ll do a fic with them next hahaha
> 
> Next chapter will have a smut tho 👁👅👁
> 
> Hope readers enjoyed the series so far :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What follows Jungwoo and Jaehyun afterwards? Let’s find out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh hoo~ the last chapter !! Even i can admit the beginning is a little bit weak, but I promise it gets better <3 
> 
> Enjoy reading :D

Jungwoo sits on a barstool, right by the dark, polished wooden countertop of the bar. He sips on a sweet and fruity cocktail as the bartender hands him, yet another drink. 

Just beside him, a little further away is the dancefloor, and it looks like a real nightclub. It’s crowded and people are squashed in like a tin of sardines. 

Jungwoo looks up, and gives the bartender a questioning look, as he darts his eyes over to the other four alcoholic drinks that have been given to him within a ten minute span. 

The poor bartender chuckles lightly. “Yeah, the guy over there gave it to you miss. You’re quite popular.” 

Jungwoo smiles, and lets out a sigh. “Um, thank  
you.” For an extra, added feminine effect, he reaches up and twiddles a lock of his long hair between his fingers. 

Jungwoo knows he looks pretty. It’s surprising to be honest, that all he needs is a wig and a bit of makeup and all of a sudden, he’s this glamorous girl that men can’t seem to resist - at least, if he’s going by the amount of drinks he’s receiving. 

“Um, excuse me.” He calls out, just as the bartender is leaving. “Please don’t make anymore drinks for me. Refuse those who want to buy me one.” 

“Yes miss.” With that, the bartender goes back to work, and Jungwoo decides what to do next. He awkwardly shifts about in his seat, trying to pull the hem of his skirt down a little lower, without thrashing about and making it obvious. 

He sighs. When he bought this outfit a while back, he never thought he’d ever have to use it again, and yet, here he is. 

Honestly, he didn’t hate wearing makeup or wigs or feminine clothes. It’s not as big of a deal as he thought it would be, however, it’s not really something he’s passionate about and eagerly loves doing. 

He checks the time on his phone, just ten past eleven, it should happen anytime soon. After a few more minutes, he feels it, a presence slightly more powerful than what he’s already feeling (yeah, there was some supernatural shit going on in this club), something akin to static in the air. 

Jungwoo knows he’s here. The door to entry slides open just a bit, letting some of the moonlight outside leak in. Then, he sees the man himself walk in, Jung Jaehyun. 

Jungwoo turns back to face the bar, and away from the entrance. Suddenly he felt a little anxious, his gut curling, the butterflies flying rapidly. No, he can do this, he has Jaehyun by his side and a lucrative reward at the end of this. 

Jaehyun comes by, taking the seat next to him. “Hey, you ready?” 

Jungwoo pouts. “What took you so long?” 

“Sorry, I took a nap and accidentally woke up late.” 

“Eh, whatever, it’s alright.” 

“Why’re dressed like that again? Another pervert we gotta catch?” 

“No, just a ghost that haunts females.” Jungwoo sighs, one day, he’ll finally be able to do something normally, without cross dressing. Like he used to. 

“What’s with the drinks?” Jaehyun eyes the multiple cocktails and bottles on the table. 

“I didn’t buy them, other people did.” 

“Oh yeah, well no shit, you’re hot.” 

“Stop it.” Jungwoo giggles. 

“Alright, should we get down to business now?” 

-

Taeil had rung him up a few days ago, asking to meet up over coffee as he had something important to ask. 

Jungwoo being curious and concerned agreed to do so. 

At the cafe, Taeil takes a sip of his drink just as Jungwoo walks in. 

“Taeil~” He sings. “Hi!” 

He smiles. “Hey, go order something first.” 

After Jungwoo sits down with his coffee, Taeil gets straight to the point. 

“Er... you see, I have this senior from university who owns a bar, but recently strange things have been happening there.” 

Jungwoo takes a sip of his coffee. “Really? What kind of things?” 

“Stuff from a horror movie. Flickering lights, water not running, getting the chills, and it’s all inside the female toilets.” 

“Uh huh.” 

“I was wondering if you knew anything about it, or at least what to do, since you’re good with stuff like this.” He says, setting his drink down. “His business is being affected quite badly because of this, and he even said that he would pay you if you could fix it.” 

“Hmm, alright, I don’t mind.” 

Taeil’s eyes light up. “Really?” 

He grins. “Really.” 

Actually, he really doesn’t mind. He and Jaehyun have kind of made it their thing recently. Although nobody else knew about it and it was all just coincidental most of the time. 

He doesn’t quite know how they ended up becoming unofficial ghostbusters but whatever, it seemed to work for them. 

Jungwoo would go to a place, use his soul in order to bait an evil spirit into revealing itself and then Jaehyun pops up and grabs ahold of it until Johnny comes by to collect it. 

That was usually how it went. 

Though he pushes those thoughts aside in favour of listening to Taeil talk about his boss who he’s convinced is a lizard because Yuta thought so. 

-

By now, they both knew the drill - head to location, lure the spirit and then let Johnny and whoever else deal with it. 

So Jungwoo and Jaehyun both skip along to the washroom, where there were already a few couples lingering around, though they’re probably not there for the same reasons. 

One girl lazing around on the floor, propped up against the wall with a neon green dress and a blunt in her hand clutches onto one of Jungwoo’s legs. 

“Yo, don’t go in there. It’s like, super haunted. Even my date ran away. It’s not worth it sis.” She slurs. 

He smiles, both concerned for her and the many times he’s seen girls lounging around all by themselves, clearly not sober. 

“That’s why I’m going in. I hope your man comes back.” 

Jungwoo tentatively walks in, while Jaehyun waits outside, giving the lady on the floor a small wave. 

He lets out a small exhale and hopes he can attract the ghost to come out. 

He turns on the tap water, but nothing comes out. The lights begin to flicker, making Jungwoo flinch. 

“Show yourself!” 

Something cold wraps around his wrist from behind. He forces himself to look into the mirror, but there was only himself in the reflection. 

He turns around, to find a pale apparition, with long black hair draped over it’s face and a dark, menacing aura, grey smoke lightly trailing from behind it. 

“Hi...” Jungwoo chimes, not knowing what to do or how to keep the ghost from disappearing again. 

Then, a big cloud of blue smoke and amber sparks appear. The telltale sign that Johnny was here. 

He winks before immediately taking some sort of brown coloured sack and trapping the ghost inside of it. 

“Hey, where’s Jaehyun?” Johnny asks, after securely tying the sack up with rope. 

“Ah, he is outside. He was supposed to help me but you came before him.” Jungwoo purses his lips out of habit, before thanking Johnny. 

Jaehyun walks in at that moment, looking a little surprised. 

“You guys caught that thing?” 

Jungwoo nods. “Yep. Sorry, Johnny came before I had time to call you over.” 

“Ah, okay.” Jaehyun’s lips are pulled into a thin line, and his eyebrows are furrowed more than usual. “Cool, good for you guys then.” 

“Yep, so I’ll be on my way to take this guy back to purgatory, see ya!” 

Johnny disappears with a flash of smoke and sparks, almost burning onto Jungwoo, but he’s pulled away by Jaehyun, just in time. 

“Oh, thank you.” 

“No problem.” 

Jungwoo frowns. “Hey Jaehyun, are you okay? You look a little-“ 

“I’m fine.” 

-

It’s been about one hour and three whiskey sours later, and Jaehyun is not fine, like he insists he is. 

Jaehyun is a little tipsy, something Jungwoo didn’t know demons could do, but his face was dusted pink, his eyelids were droopy and he looked like kind of a moron, but in a good way. 

“Jungwoo...” He whines, and Jungwoo takes his fourth cup of his half drunken cocktail away from him. 

“Yes?” He says, sipping on a vodka cranberry someone from the crowd bought for him. 

“Do you hate me? Why is only Johnny helping you? What happened to us?” 

Jaehyun sniffles, hands flailing about on the table searching frantically for his drink. Jungwoo suppresses his laughter. He can’t help it, the demon becoming insecure over something so small and stupid was a little adorable. Then he backtracks and wonders if he should even be finding something like this funny in the first place. 

“Oh, Jaehyun you’re tipsy.” Jungwoo smiles down at him, petting his hair softly. “Why would I hate you? How would that happen?” 

Jaehyun leans into the touch, glossy eyes looking into his. “So you don’t? I’m still your partner? Your boyfriend?” 

Jungwoo laughs this time, into the back on his hand. “Of course I don’t hate you. If I did I wouldn’t even be talking to you now. I’m not going to leave you for somebody else, silly.” 

Then the word boyfriend pierces into him and makes him freeze. Is that how Jaehyun thought of him? Well, he wouldn’t really know what else to call it anyway. He decides that he won’t let this stupid label cause creases in his forehead any longer. 

Jaehyun was his boyfriend. They were boyfriends. Boyfriends. 

“You’re still my boyfriend, obviously. One time you weren’t there doesn’t mean I’m leaving you.” Jungwoo snorts. 

He simply smiles. “Okay, that’s good then.” 

They could always talk it out in the morning, once they were completely sober again. 

-

It wasn’t so obvious when they first stepped into the motel, but now that they were inside a room, there was such unsettling energy that he couldn’t ignore it. 

“Don’t you feel it Jaehyun? Something is wrong.” 

Jaehyun shrugs. “Don’t tell me you think this place is haunted.” 

“Well how else do I feel this way?” 

Jungwoo pulls away from his embrace for a moment. To turn off the lights and use his phone’s flashlight to place onto random objects. 

“What are you doing? Come back to me angel.” 

“Wait, I’m testing this thing I saw on the internet.” 

Suddenly, there’s something red and blinking back at him. 

“Aha! Jaehyun take a look.” 

He walks over to where Jungwoo was standing. “Oh shit, but what is it?” 

“A hidden camera. Maybe it’s haunted?” 

“The fact that someone put a camera there in the first place is already scary enough.” 

The blinking red light was coming from the TV remote. 

Right after the room’s lights go on, the two rush for the remote. Jaehyun is about to pick it up and smash it on the floor, but Jungwoo stops him. 

“Eh? Why not?” 

“I’ll take a picture first. To warn others.” Jungwoo takes out his phone to do just that. “Also, don’t destroy the whole thing. Just take out the camera.” 

Jaehyun manages to pry the thing open, but all they could see were batteries and wires and little bits and pieces, but no camera. It was all the way at the end, in a place that was impossible to open. 

“Yeah okay, just smash it.” 

Jaehyun raises his eyebrows. “You sure?” 

“Yeah.” 

He stomps on it until the plastic is all little tiny pieces and so broken that it is unrecognisable as a remote. 

As Jungwoo finally takes off his wig, Jaehyun is on him in seconds. 

He doesn’t kiss his lips first, instead opting to nuzzle into his neck and pepper kisses there. 

Then Jaehyun somehow manages to swoop Jungwoo up bridal style and throw his body onto the bed. 

Jungwoo’s flushed and his mouth is open in a little ‘o’ shape. 

“Woah, someone’s excited.” 

Jaehyun leans over, on top of him. “Yeah, I am.” He whispers into his ear before lightly scraping it with his teeth. 

Jungwoo shivers a little bit, hands reaching up to cradle his face. 

“How do you wanna do it?” Jaehyun asks, leaning down to kiss his collar bone. 

Jungwoo thinks about it for a moment. 

“I wanna suck you off.” He says, before twisting his way from underneath Jaehyun, and flipping their positions. 

Jungwoo kisses him, a hand trailing down to experimentally flick Jaehyun’s nipple. 

He gasps, and Jungwoo grins, deepening the kiss. He pushes his tongue when Jaehyun opens his mouth, moaning as he fondles with his chest. 

“You like this?” Jungwoo says, more to tease him than to ask. He burrows his face onto his neck and sucks a hickey on it, enjoying the way Jaehyun twitches when he grazes his teeth on the skin. 

“Fuck.” Is all he says. 

Though that isn’t what Jungwoo wants to hear. He pulls away and then starts leaving wet kisses down his collar bone and onto his chest, hands caressing his sides gently. 

When he flicks his tongue against his nipple, Jaehyun’s hips thrust up, a moan coming out from his lips. 

Jungwoo straddles his thighs with more force, preventing him from going up. He teases his chest, grinning when he squirms and whines. 

Jungwoo bites down, maybe a little harder than he meant to, but Jaehyun takes it easily and enjoys it too, fingers curling around the bed frame, knuckles turning white. 

“Mm, your hands are already up there... how obedient...” Jungwoo muses, making a small observation. Jaehyun’s eyes light up. 

“Oh, so you wanted me to notice?” Jungwoo grins, looking rather devious. “Wanted me to reward you or something?” 

Jaehyun might as well have a wagging tail. He smiles watching him, Jaehyun was always so stoic and calm, so seeing him become like this was always a treat. 

“I’ll just suck you off, how about that?” Jungwoo looks up, teeth nibbling on Jaehyun’s abdomen, making the muscles clench and unclench. 

“Fuck... yes...” He groans. 

“Mm.” Jungwoo hums, going back up squeeze his chest, kissing the the junction between his ear and his neck, biting harshly when he trembles, hips twitching upwards unconsciously. 

“Ah! Please, please.” Jaehyun begs, and who could resist, especially since his boyfriend had become so vulnerable. 

Slowly, Jungwoo unzips his jeans and pulls them down, but still leaving Jaehyun in a pair of black underwear. 

He places a fingertip on the cloth, pressing down, smirking at the wet feeling. 

“Jaehyun, it’s soaking... cute.” He giggles. 

Jaehyun quivers below him, biting his lip that merely muffles a moan. “Angel please. I want you so bad.” 

Jungwoo’s heart flips at his whining. So the sensible choice to pull his underwear down and immediately put his mouth on his dick. 

He might have been a little too hasty because he gags on it a little, and he pulls away instantly, nearly coughing his lungs out. 

“Hey, you okay?” Jaehyun asks, looking a little amused. 

“I’m- *coughcoughcough*” 

“Actually are y-“ 

Jungwoo smacks himself on the back, and heaves. Though it does the trick, finally being able to breath again. 

“Yeah, I’m fine. I’ll just... calm down a little.” 

Then his lips are wrapped around his cock once more, this time only a small amount inside his mouth, slowly licking wherever he can. 

“Fuck.” Jaehyun hisses, a hand reaching down to softly grab Jungwoo’s hair. “Ah, it’s so good.” 

Jungwoo hums against his cock, even he can feel the vibration. It makes Jaehyun twitch upwards unexpectedly, so Jungwoo has to use his hands to push his hips back down. 

“Jungwoo here, I’ll help you a little.” With Jungwoo’s dark strands of hair between his fingers, he forces him down gently, and steadily pushes his head down onto his member. 

He stays there, sucking relentlessly on it, bobbing his head up and down, anything to give Jaehyun pleasure. 

Suddenly, he has an idea. He pulls away with a pop sound and a thick string of drool. 

“Jaehyun.” He says, licking his lips. “Fuck my face.” 

He strokes Jungwoo’s cheek with the pads of his finger, thumb resting on his bottom lip. “Are you sure?” 

He nods firmly. “Absolutely.” 

Jaehyun wastes no time, grabbing onto Jungwoo’s hair and shoving his cock into his mouth. Normally, he would complain about the manhandling, but he assumes it’d alright in this situation. 

Jungwoo actually quite likes this - Jaehyun is well endowed and there’s something about having him inside his mouth like this, having his mouth full of cock, that makes heat pool in the bottom of his stomach. 

Jaehyun is big, thick, hot and wet inside his mouth. It’s indescribably amazing, and when he starts thrusting his hips up, Jungwoo simply hollows his cheeks out and takes it, not minding the fact that there’s drool and precum flowing like a stream out of his mouth and getting everywhere. 

Jaehyun keeps thrusting, still moving carefully to avoid hitting the back of his throat, because if he did the sight afterwards would not be very pretty at all. Still, his whole body shakes, hands trembling in his hair, cheeks and chest fully flushed pink. Jungwoo notices that Jaehyun whinges whenever he harshly grabs or digs his nails into the inner part of his thigh. 

It’s cute, and also really hot, that even in this position, Jungwoo still has some kind of power and control over Jaehyun, and that is truly intoxicating. The feeling is overwhelming. 

“Hngh, oh, ah! Jungwoo, angel, I’m gonna-“ Jaehyun moans out. 

Jungwoo forcibly removes Jaehyun’s hands from his hair and pulls away. He spits onto his hand and begins jerking him off. 

“Come on, cum in my mouth.” Jungwoo says coyly, sticking his tongue out, still twisting his hands around his cock. 

“Fucking hell, you’re gonna- ah! Kill me, fuck.” He groans, hands covering his face from Jungwoo’s predatory gaze. 

He cums with a whiny moan, Jungwoo managing to catch most of it on his tongue. 

Jaehyun falls a little limp, groaning at the sight of Jungwoo with his seed on his tongue. 

He forces him up a little, and begins kissing him, mostly a battle of tongues and not much else. He forces Jaehyun’s own release into his mouth, and he makes a startled noise upon tasting it. 

Jungwoo laughs into the kiss, coming up for air shortly after. 

“Well, that was fun.” 

Jaehyun snorts. “Yeah.” 

“Hmm... but there’s something here that needs taking care of.” Jungwoo sings, motioning towards the tent showing through his mini skirt. 

Jungwoo is standing over Jaehyun, on his knees, pressing into the mattress. He presses a hand against Jaehyun’s bare cock. 

“Come on, you’re an incubus. I know you can last more than one round.” 

Jaehyun smirks, and Jungwoo’s cheeks become tinted pink as he feels him hardening under his touch. 

His hands travel up to caress his thighs, caressing his ass and legs, taking off the skirt and chucking it somewhere across the room. 

Jungwoo takes his shirt off and Jaehyun’s lips are on his body within milliseconds, practically worshipping it. 

“Grab the lube.” 

“You packed it in your purse again?” 

“Yeah.” 

Jaehyun rolls his eyes. “You really are prepared for everything.” 

“Just for you.” Jungwoo giggles. 

Jaehyun manages to lean over somehow and stick his hands inside Jungwoo’s bag to retrieve a small bottle of strawberry flavoured lube and a packet of condoms. 

“Do we want condoms today or..?” 

“Let’s raw it.” 

“Nice.” Jaehyun pulls down Jungwoo’s underwear, and starts stroking his cock languidly. Then he squirts some lube on his fingers and pushes his index finger past his entrance. 

The intrusion hurts a little bit at first, like it usually does, but once he’s used to the feeling, it begins to feel good. 

Slowly, he relaxes and starts loosening up, letting out little moans and back arching slightly. His hands rest on Jaehyun’s shoulders, squeezing when he needs to. 

Jaehyun kisses him as he adds the second digit, letting Jungwoo nip down on his lips as much as he liked, letting him bite down on his shoulders and graze his teeth against his neck. 

He didn’t bother with being too gentle, knowing that Jaehyun liked it a little painful. That thought makes him feel giddy. 

“Ah, I’m ready. We can fuck now.” 

“You sure?” 

“Yes, so just do it already.” 

Jaehyun lightly lifts Jungwoo off him, before he gets up and pushes him down onto his hands and knees. 

“Oh, we’re doing it like this?” Jungwoo smiles, legs spreading. He shivers when Jaehyun pours some more lube onto his hole. 

“Oh, shit, yeah.” He grunts as Jaehyun enters him, waiting patiently to go further. 

Slowly, he inches his way in, hands tenderly holding onto his hips. 

“You can move. This isn’t my first time anymore so don’t be scared to go a bit harder.” 

“If you say so.” Jaehyun pulls almost all the way out before slamming his hips back in. Jungwoo gasps, pleasure shooting all over his body. 

It feels so damn good, he loves the feeling of cock inside him, making him feel full, hot and tingly. Jaehyun’s thrusts are hard and fast, his body slamming roughly against his backside every time. It’s hard to do anything else but lay there, paralysed and limp from pleasure. 

When Jaehyun hits his prostate, Jungwoo nearly screams, his body moving back on it’s own accord. The incubus leans down to his face level. 

“There isn’t it? So good that you’re chasinh after it?” He whispers, that sinful forked tongue licking a stripe up his neck. 

Jungwoo doesn’t answer, moaning as they find a steady rhythm like this. He can feel Jaehyun sucking love bites onto his skin. 

“I was so damn jealous watching all those fools buy you drinks and stare at you like a bunch of perverts.” Jaehyun says, after a particularly harsh thrust. “Yeah, it made me fucking mad. Made me want to rip off that stupid skimpy skirt and fuck you right there and there.” 

Jungwoo whines, having no idea where all of this was coming from, but definitely not rejecting it at all. Jaehyun has never been like this before, never acting too cocky, or being outright possessive like this. Jaehyun was usually so calm and obedient so seeing him so aggressive was seriously turning Jungwoo on. 

“Wanted to show all those bastards you are mine.” He grunts, kissing his upper back. “Say something Jungwoo.” 

Oh. 

Oh. 

That was hot. That made him feel things. Looks like they were going to have to talk after this. 

“Fuck.” 

Is all he’s able to say, with his brain being jumbled up. 

“That’s all?” 

“We’ll fuck in a club next time.” He pants, not doing a good job at reciprocating the dirty talk. 

Jaehyun doesn’t seem to mind though, still plowing him just as hard as before. 

He hadn’t lied when he said he could work wonders, that incubi were made for this sort of thing. Jungwoo felt like he was in paradise. 

“Next time wear a longer skirt. I hate those other bastards looking at you like that. Or just don’t wear one. Why do you anyway? Meh, doesn’t matter now.” Jaehyun continues on, kissing his cheek and starting to stroke his cock. “For now, you’re mine, angel.” 

Jungwoo’s eyes roll back, moaning uncontrollably now. “Yes, I’m yours, fuck me- ah!” 

It doesn’t take much for Jungwoo to cum, right onto the bed, his body shivering, his knees almost giving out. 

Jaehyun pulls out shortly thereafter, groaning as he cums across Jungwoo’s lower back, the warm release dripping down. 

Jungwoo falls flat onto his stomach, too worn out to move, even with the wetness beneath him. 

“Well, that was something.” He chuckles. 

Jaehyun gets down beside him, cuddling into his side. “It wasn’t too much was it? Cause to what I could feel, you really liked it.” 

“Of course I did. If that’s what happens after I wear a short skirt I might have to do it again.” He grins mischievously. 

Jaehyun sighs with exasperation. “I’m sure you will.” 

Then blackness takes over everything, feeling warm and peaceful. 

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp that’s the end i guess..? For now >:) 
> 
> If you manage to read until here, thanks for reading this series and waiting for the new chapters. I hope you enjoyed reading it <3 
> 
> Feel free to leave kudos and comments <3

**Author's Note:**

> Well that was a ride! ;) 
> 
> Feel free to leave kudos and comments because i like the attention it makes me feel very nice uwu 
> 
> Follow my twitter @peonymangoes tq •3<


End file.
